


The Big Escape

by yoru_no_hikaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_no_hikaru/pseuds/yoru_no_hikaru
Summary: Sho is a big hit at his company. However, there is one problem: He’s so determined, he doesn’t go on vacation. Since the company can’t allow that, they send him off for the holidays and Sho finds himself stranded on a secluded beach on Okinawa at a bar that is owned by a guy who’s never around, led by a bar tender who hates people, visited by a guy who has a very special understanding of “house service” and sometimes helped out at by a strange guy, who lives in a trailer by the beach.





	The Big Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikerain/gifts).



*~*~*~ The day before

 

Sho glared at his screen angrily. On it, his weekly schedule was displayed. What was upsetting Sho was the fact that said schedule had been voided, starting from the following day. He knew exactly who had done that and he was already pondering how to handle the call of his superior that he knew was about to come.

 

“Hey, Sho-kun.”

 

Sho jumped and turned around. Behind him stood Kikuchi Fuma, the young newbie that he was supposed to train up to meet all important expectations. Fuma had to live up to high standards. After all, “Be.IT” was one of the top five company management firms out there. The young man was doing good overall, but he still needed to unfold his potential when negotiating with possible new partners. At the same time, he was an easy-going guy in private, having a very likable character that Sho had easily gotten attached to.

 

“Ah, Kikuchi-kun,” Sho greeted the young man. “How’s your project with Aeris cosmetics going?”

 

Fuma gave a slightly pained smile. “Always in work mode. Well, I have a new appointment with the CEO tomorrow.”

 

“So, that would be… the third?” Sho asked.

 

Fuma blushed slightly, but nodded.

 

Sho nodded back. Looking at Fuma he could tell his colleague was nervous.

 

“Fuma,” he said, keeping his voice slightly hushed, “just go in and get the deal done. There is nothing for you to be nervous about. They have the money to invest in our service and we provide the best service they could ask for. You know that.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Fuma said eagerly.

 

Sho smiled encouragingly at him. “Then all you have to do is tell them just that. With conviction. When you’re certain about our services, the customer will be too.”

 

“I’ll give it my very best,” Fuma promised. “I was hoping, though, that you would come along?”

 

“I would like to support you,” Sho said, and he meant it, “however, it seems that I won’t be able to make it.”

 

Fuma looked disappointed. “How so? Any deals you need to close tomorrow?”

 

“Not really,” Sho answered vaguely.

 

From the corner of his eye Sho could make out their superior approaching. Okada Junichi, head of the local executive department, manager of all acquainting employees.

 

“Sho-san will be unavailable for a while,” Okada declared. “You’ll be doing fine, Kikuchi-kun.” The way he said the words made clear that they were an order rather than words of encouragement. “Now, Sho-san, as you might have expected, I want a word. Will you, please?”

 

“Of course,” Sho offered readily and followed behind Okada into the manager’s office.

 

It was not as spacious as you might expect from a big company and not too modern in design either. But then, Okada was a man who enjoyed the simpler things. The furniture was all dark wood, a single desk with three chairs altogether being the center, and the main equipment were one big PC with two screens and one rather old-fashioned telephone. And a high quality coffee machine. Okada did not drink Nespresso and he kept pointing out how important good, fresh coffee was. Even so, he never offered visitors to his office a cup – as if his coffee was a symbol of his personal status. He had once told Sho that he bought his coffee beans at a very special shop too. Sho, though, had no real interest in coffee at all. He was a tea guy.

 

He liked the office as a whole, though. It was rather simple and lucid and Sho appreciated that. The walls of the room were decorated with high quality paintings. They made the room look more lively, almost homey. Seeing how Okada spent the majority of his day in that room, it was understandable that he tried to get a comforting feeling into the room. His desk was plastered with pictures of his wife and two kids. They were both girls, making Okada the only man in his family, which came with advantages and disadvantages. Both of them being family men at heart the two of them often shared private trivia, which felt pretty nice.

 

“How’s Makoto-chan’s piano class going?” Sho asked as he took a seat.

 

“As horrible as always,” Okada chuckled. “She just does not practice at home at all, so she keeps forgetting basically everything from one lesson to the next.”

 

“Well, at least you don’t have to listen to her practicing,” Sho joked. “Let me tell you, kids playing instruments can be… horribly annoying. Maya brings her flute even to the dinner table.”

 

“It’s different for her, though,” Okada argued. “You want to send her to an arts school, after all. It’s good when she’s enthusiastic, then.”

 

“I guess,” Sho gave him. “Speaking of which… Mizuki-chan?”

 

Okada flashed a proud smile. “Accepted at Hibiya.”

 

“Congratulations,” Sho offered honestly. “She must be pleased too.”

 

“She’s happy,” Okada confirmed. “As am I. Graduating from Hibiya she’ll be able to go to a good university.”

 

“That’s good,”  Sho smiled. “Maya has another year before she has to prepare for entrance tests.”

 

“How is she adapting?” Okada asked.

 

Sho was a bit surprised by that. They had not talked about Sho’s most recent change of life circumstances a lot before.

 

“Better than me,” Sho admitted. “I’m still getting used to the new apartment. And a bunch of things are still missing… I never really understood how many items you actually need to live by yourself properly.”

 

“Well, at least you’re not living with your parents anymore,” Okada grinned.

 

“Don’t remind me,” Sho whined. “It was a nightmare. My mother especially and how she kept insisting daily that I should beg Ayako to take me back.”

 

“Your dad did not complain?” Okada asked.

 

“His complaints were of a different sort,” Sho stated. “The shame of being unable to accommodate a family. As if I couldn’t have. The problem is essentially the same with both of them, though. They can’t accept the choice I made.”

 

“How about you?” Okada asked. “No regrets?”

 

“None,” Sho told him. “Even though I yet have to figure out how to make my own lunch box. Well, I guess getting a new lunch box would help with that.”

 

“You’re still lacking such basic stuff?” Okada laughed. “Well, maybe I can help you with that.”

 

“Ah,” Sho made. “Here it comes now.”

 

Okada nodded at him. “You know why I need to talk to you.”

 

Sho shrugged. “Maybe.”

 

“Sho,” Okada said firmly, “I’ve told you repeatedly that it is a must that you make use of your vacation days. More than half of this year’s days have not been consumed yet and the end of year is drawing near.”

 

“I know,” Sho sighed. “Just… can’t you just book some of them and then I can get back to my desk?”

 

Okada shook his head. “If you’re logged into the system, people will know something’s off. Besides, it’s not like I’m doing something bad to you. You’re getting a few days off. Make use of them and finish furnishing your apartment.”

 

“I still don’t get why you make me,” Sho grumbled.

 

“You might not be used to this,” Okada nodded. “But since we’re an international company now, we need to meet all the requirements. The vacation days are not debatable. I’m sure you’ve already noticed that I’ve cleared your schedule. Starting tomorrow you’re officially on vacation. Right now there isn’t too much to do anyway. So, please enjoy your free time. We expect you back on the ninth of January.”

 

Sho gaped. “Wha- next year?! But that’s… five weeks?!”

 

“I’ve told you,” Okada told him calmly, “that now is a good time for us to be a little shorter on people in the office and since you did not see to planning your vacation days, I’m doing it for you now. This already includes a week’s vacation days for the next year. We don’t want this kind of thing to happen again, after all, do we?”

 

Sho gave in, if reluctantly. “No, we don’t. I get it. But you realize that I need about a day or two to get my apartment arranged, right?”

 

“So, use your spare time to do something fun,” Okada suggested. “Get yourself a date for Christmas, or something.”

 

Sho made a face. “Yeah, right, as if. Maya only just got used to me and her mother not living together anymore.  A new relationship is definitely not something I’m looking for.”

 

Okada shook his head. “It’s as if you don’t understand the concept of having fun. I’m not saying to find yourself another woman to marry. But while you’re single, it’s oaky to enjoy it, at least.”

 

“Well, I’ll think of something,” Sho muttered. “Will that be all for now?”

 

“One more thing,” Okada told him. “I will call your work phone daily. If it’s on, you’ll get a penalty on your long working hours.”

 

Sho gaped at that. “You’re kidding. You can’t…”

 

“Just leave the damned thing off,” Okada cut in. “And we’ll both be happy.”

 

“Fine,” Sho sighed, even as a smile played around his lips. “Just… do me a favor and look after Kikuchi-kun a bit? He’s got big potential, but he needs a bit more guiding. And don’t go too hard on him if the Aeris deal doesn’t close.”

 

“I want Aeris,” Okada told him. “If you think Kikuchi can’t do it,…”

 

“I’m not saying that,” Sho said immediately. “It’s just his first big deal. And it’s a tricky one. From what I’ve heard, the CEO is rather… skittish.”

 

“Sho, I’ve assigned Kikuchi-kun, because I think he can do it,” Okada told Sho. “Becoming big means you have to perform big. I realize there’s a lot of pressure. I’ll make sure he won’t be crushed, so no worries.”

 

Okada did not often show his true colors. He was a manager, after all and he needed to present good results from his employees. Sho gave him a grateful smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Of course, the year you divorce me is the year they force you to go on vacation,” Ayako complained.

 

“We decided together that we want to get the divorce,” Sho reminded her. “Plus, had I been at home more, you would have spent my money on going to love hotels with your affairs instead of dirtying our shared bed.”

 

“Well, that way it got dirty every once in a while, at least,” Ayako shrugged.

 

She had never betrayed Sho – not in the common way, anyway. At some point she had told him that she needed more… attention and Sho, back then still thinking that he could manage his marriage somehow, much like he did with companies, had agreed to her getting said attention elsewhere. An arrangement. As simple as that. It was only later that Sho had to admit to himself that relationships did not work the way companies did.

 

“I guess I don’t put a lot of energy into that kind of thing,” Sho mused.

 

It was true. His passion was his work. His love was his daughter. Next to that, Sho had little desire for other things. He never felt like he missed anything much. To him, sex was for reproduction. And it was fine that way.

 

“I’m just feeling sorry for Maya,” Ayako stated. “She always wanted to go on vacation with… well, us. But you were always busy.”

 

Sho gave her a look. “You’re really feeling sorry for yourself, because you think I owe you a vacation.”

 

“I might think that too,” Ayako chuckled. “But really, Maya would have loved that.”

 

Sho sighed. He knew Ayako knew how to push his buttons, but he also knew his daughter well, of course. And he was pretty sure that his ex-wife was right. He loved his daughter beyond reason, so his heart ached at the thought of depriving his daughter of something she wished for from the bottom of her heart.

 

“Well,” Sho mused. “I guess five weeks is a rather long time.”

 

“It absolutely is,” Ayako agreed evenly.

 

“Maybe I should take Maya on vacation,” Sho suggested.

 

Ayako looked at him for several moments and Sho knew what she was expecting, but he would not offer by himself.

 

“Maya might not be happy when I’m not around, though,” Ayako finally contemplated.

 

Sho laughed at that. “You sure know how invite yourself to the party.”

 

“You do owe me a vacation, Sakurai Sho,” Ayako let him know.

 

“Okay, okay,” Sho chuckled. “Of course you have to be there too. Maya’s still getting used to seeing only one of us at a time. Either one being completely unavailable to her is not a situation I want to put her in just yet.”

 

“Great,” Ayako cheered. “I suggest Okinawa. It’s great at this time of year. It’s warm and not too humid with a lot of sunny days. Accommodations are fabulously affordable, there’s only a small number of tourists around, there’s excellent food…”

 

Sho looked at her with kind eyes, remembering why he had decided to marry her and even fight for their relationship despite their struggles. Ayako was a strong woman, who knew how to get what she wanted and she wasn’t always polite about it, but Sho liked that in her. Most women he knew were being nothing but silent little dolls, without even the mind to form their own opinion on things, let alone speak it. Ayako was different. She was a fierce personality, which kept providing a challenge and that had stirred Sho’s interest. He still liked Ayako for who she was, but they both had come to see that merely living in the same house held little benefits. Thus, they had decided to move on. Maya, being used to her dad not being at home a lot, had adapted to the situation very well and Sho was glad about that. Had he found his daughter struggling, he would have put her first, without a question. But seeing how things were progressing smoothly, he felt happy, ready for a new adventure.

 

Sho grinned lopsidedly at Ayako. “I don’t have a say in this, do I?”

 

“You can choose your own hotel, or apartment, or whatever,” Ayako offered.

 

“My, the excitement,” Sho joked. “But very well, you organize the trip. To make us even, I’m the one who will tell Maya about this.”

 

“Go ahead,” Ayako offered with a smile.

 

Sho knew that she too still felt kindly towards him and that was nice. They could always work together as a team, no matter whether they slept together, or not.

 

“Great,” Sho beamed. “Oh, and while I’m at it, I’ll book my own flight too, so you only book for Maya and yourself.”

 

Ayako blinked at that. “Wait you… you’re not going to fly with us?”

 

“I know you’re gonna say it’s stupid,” Sho sighed. “But you know how I feel about beating the odds. And, while highly unlikely, it is possible that… well, in case… you know… if something should happen… and Maya should be coming out alive, but other people won’t… then there will be someone there for her.”

 

“Right,” Ayako waved him off. “You are paranoid. But have it your way. Even though you’re raising the odds against us by splitting us up, you do realize that, do you?”

 

“Insignificantly,” Sho shrugged.

 

“The chance of that kind of scenario is insignificantly low by itself, though,” Ayako argued.

 

“Fine,” Sho nodded. “But I feel better doing it my way, so can we just…”

 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m desperate to travel with you,” Ayako waved him off. “I won’t miss your planned-through schedule from the minute we leave home to the moment we arrive at the hotel.”

 

“So we’ll both be relaxed as we arrive,” Sho concluded. “Wonderful. Now, I’ll leave you to it and go get Maya from the station.”

 

“I’ll text you the date of our flight later,” Ayako told him.

 

“Perfect,” Sho agreed. “Well, then, see you on Okinawa.”

 

*~*~* Day 1

 

No matter how long Sho kept staring at the destination board, it kept saying the same thing. In all lines. For all flights. In big capital letters.

 

_CANCELLED_

 

Sho sighed deeply. His ex-wife and daughter had booked a later flight than him – or rather he had booked an earlier flight than them, so he could pick them up. As things were, the airport was closed entirely. There was a storm approaching and thus all transportation to and off the island had been shut off, basically right after his arrival. Of course. Well, there he was, all by himself in a mostly empty airport. He had talked to management on location, same as Ayako back in Tokyo. For the time being, there was no telling when transportation would be in service again. Ayako had then decided not to wait around and just visit her parents for the holidays. While Sho felt sad that he would not be seeing his daughter, he knew that they would have fun at Ayako’s parents, so he didn’t voice any objections. As for himself, while things were not going as planned, he was on Okinawa for vacation, so he was obligated to making the most of the situation.

 

Taking one deep breath, Sho took his luggage and made for the taxi stand. He told the driver the address of his booked apartment and no twenty minutes later the taxi stopped near a slope to a rather secluded looking beach. It looked nice, calm. Just for a second Sho wondered what on earth he was supposed to do in that remote place. With his family around it would have been different, of course. By himself, though…

 

Sho kept looking around for the address on his print-out voucher, but had no luck. Fearing that the taxi driver had simply taken him to a somewhat well-known spot near the airport, Sho took out his phone and tried to identify the address on Google maps. Still no luck. Sho sighed. Most probably the address was a specification only known to locals. The situation was not unknown to Sho as he had experienced such problems more than once, having to travel to places a lot that you never would have guessed are inhabited.

 

For lack of other options, Sho simply took his luggage and looked around the area. There was a small number of houses, which all seemed to be void of people. Most probably holiday residences, which were used during the summer. No supermarket. No train station anywhere near. Sho was already about to try to get a taxi again to get him to his actual destination, when he saw a small hut standing just between the road and the beach. As he approached, he found that it was a bar. He smiled, feeling relieved. Locals were bound to be around there. He quickly approached the hut construction. A small wooden sign over the entrance door read “Pia.no.man”, announcing the name of the facility and Sho was even more relieved when he found the entrance open.

 

Upon stepping inside he found that the interior was a lot fancier than the outer appearance had promised. The furniture was clean and modern, while displayed in rattan furniture style. The high tables had glass plates, while the low lounge tables were made of wood. The walls had paintings on them, showing palm trees, clouds being beautifully colored by the sun, cocktails and basically everything you associated with the beach. It looked very comfortable, even if the interior felt a bit dark due to the very small windows. The bar was at the far end of the room, it looked classy, constructed with black tiles of Perspex.

 

“We’re closed.”

 

Sho blinked at the sudden statement. The bartender had heard him approaching and, while very stereotypically wiping a glass, looked expectantly at Sho, as if asking for an apology for intruding. Sho frowned. How was it his fault? The guy could have locked the front door, or set up a sign at the very least. However, there had been no indication that the place was closed, so how could he have known? And besides, as staff of this facility, that guy should apologize to him for being unable to serve him.

 

“Oh my god,” the bar tender dragged out, rolling his eyes. “You do speak my language, don’t you?”

 

“I do indeed,” Sho growled out.

 

“Well, then, what are you doing, standing around gawking?” the bartender demanded. “I told you, we’re closed.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know about that,” Sho told him.

 

“So, I’m telling you,” the bartender shrugged.

 

Sho sighed, not wanting to keep discussing pointless things with that guy. He was already halfway back out the door, when he turned around again.

 

“You know,” he stated, “just a suggestion for a next time. Do lock your door, then such misunderstandings won’t happen.”

 

“Lost the key,” the bartender informed him.

 

Sho stared. Was that guy for real?

 

“Well, then I suggest having a new one made,” Sho muttered.

 

“That’s what I suggested too,” the other man nodded. He was still wiping a glass, whether it was the same as before, or another one, Sho could not tell. “But the boss told me I won’t get another one if I, citing now, _spread them all over the beach_. So, I don’t have one.”

 

“Your boss?” Sho asked. “Is he in?”

 

The bartender sighed, putting down the glass he was wiping.

 

“Which part of `We’re closed´ did you not understand?” he wanted to know. “No, the boss is not in. I’m the only one here right now and you’re disturbing me while I’m preparing stuff for tonight.”

 

“What – those glasses need a yet more decent rubbing?” Sho teased.

 

“How about you just let me go about my business?” The bartender suggested. “You don’t know what I need to get done.”

 

“Well, if you can’t lock up, putting up a sign might be helpful, so by-passing people will know when you’re closed.”

 

The bartender grit his teeth. “Damn, how annoying can you get? _I’ve_ told you that we’re closed. You have had this information for at least two minutes now and you are still here, pestering me.”

 

Sho frowned. “Well, if you would…”

 

They were interrupted as someone else came in. Sho was already about to point out to the bartender that apparently there were several people who could not tell the bar’s opening hours, when the unknown man swished right past him and slumped down on a chair right at the bar.

 

“Nino, mix me a whiskey sour, please.”

 

“Single, or double?” Nino, the bartender, asked.

 

“Single, thanks,” the other man answered. “I’ve only got about twenty minutes, then I need to be at the Kumamoto house.”

 

“Ah,” Nino made, as he started preparing the drink, “you’re offering your special carpeting services to Kumamoto-san again?”

 

“Oh, she pays well,” the other man grinned. “Besides, it’s still a lot better than always only grabbing around slimy pool water.”

 

“Hey,” Sho called out, getting the attention of both other men.

 

“Oh my god, you’re _still_ here?” Nino asked, as he set down a decently looking whiskey sour in front of the man sitting at the bar.

 

Said man blinked, as though he was seeing Sho for the first time.

 

“Oh hey, who are you?” he asked Sho.

 

“We don’t want to know,” Nino said evenly. “We want him to leave.”

 

Sho merely glared at the man. “You said you were closed,” he demanded.

 

“We _are_ closed,” Nino insisted.

 

“But you just poured that guy a drink,” Sho barked out.

 

“Yeah, well, Masaki is a friend,” Nino informed him. “He can drink here whenever. You’re just an annoying stranger, so get out already.”

 

“But Nino,” the other man argued, “he looks pretty lost. Look, he’s got a suitcase and all. Let him sit down.”

 

Nino looked more than displeased about the suggestion, but his friend went right to talking to Sho.

 

“Hey, there. Sorry about Nino. He’s a bit… he’s cool. Well, as soon as you get to know him. He’s not good with strangers, so forgive him, okay?” The man beamed at him, making Sho feel welcome so suddenly it stunned him in place. “I’m Aiba Masaki,” the man introduced himself. “I work around this beach area taking care of the beach houses when the owners are not here on vacation.”

 

“And sometimes he’s also working the owners when they are here,” Nino teased with a grin.

 

“Well, I’m a man of many skills,” Aiba grinned. Then he fully turned his attention towards Sho again, though. “So, who are you? Why are you here with two suitcases?”

 

“Well,” Sho dragged out, wondering if it was a good idea to share a lot of information. “My name is Sakurai Sho. Basically, I’m here for a holiday.”

 

“At this time of the year?” Nino asked.

 

“Yeah, well, I…” Sho began, but then glared at that man. “That’s none of your business.”

 

“Oh, come on now,” Aiba sighed. “Don’t be like that. Just… start over and be friends, okay? Sho-san, come here and sit down. Nino will get you a drink.”

 

Sho stared. “Sh-sho-san?”

 

“People around here aren’t too much into formalities,” Nino informed him. “Better get used to it. So, Sho-san,” he grinned. “Since Masaki invited you, you’ll get a free drink. What will it be?”

 

While still feeling slightly uncomfortable, Sho left his luggage and sat down next to Aiba at the bar. Up close Nino did not look like the biting troll he came across as in the slightest. His face was rather soft and his eyes warm. Sho felt himself relax just a bit, pondering what he could be drinking.

 

“Just coffee, please,” he finally stated. “Black.”

 

Nino gave him a curious look. “You do know that this is a bar, right? And I don’t mean a coffee bar.”

 

Realizing that most probably the bar didn’t have a coffee machine, Sho nodded.

 

“Well, what do you recommend, then?” he asked.

 

Nino inspected him for a moment. “For you? How about an Alexander?”

 

Sho shook his head. “No, I… it’s too early to drink alcohol.”

 

“Bar,” Nino reminded him teasingly.

 

“Oh, come on, you must have something non-alcoholic in here,” Sho demanded.

 

“Not for sale,” Nino shrugged.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Sho insisted. “it’s still before noon.”

 

“It is indeed,” Nino agreed, nodding his head.

 

“Who drinks alcohol at this time of the day?” Sho asked.

 

“Hardly anyone,” Nino gave him. Then he grinned again. “Which is why we’re closed.”

 

“Come now,” Aiba chuckled, “stop teasing Sho-san. You can make him a pineapple soda, yes?”

 

“If that will suit you,” Nino wanted to confirm with Sho.

 

“It sounds nice enough,” Sho shrugged.

 

Nino nodded and got right to it.

 

“So, Sho-san,” Aiba addressed Sho again, “how come you’re here for vacation by yourself at this time of the year?”

 

“Well, I…” Sho still felt a bit uncomfortable to share too much information. However, Aiba had appeared to be a nice enough guy, so he decided to share. “In fact, my family was supposed to arrive today too. But with the storm warning… Now I’m here by myself. As to why I came now… I had a number vacation days, which had not been consumed. My company would face a severe penalty if I didn’t make use of them, so… My…” He hesitated for a moment. “My wife suggested coming here,” he finally said. There was no point in telling those strangers everything about himself and since Ayako was not coming anyway, there was no point to display his complicated family situation.

 

“Oh dear,” Aiba burst out. “I’m sorry. So you’re without your family for the holidays?”

 

“It appears so,” Sho nodded.

 

Nino had finished preparing his drink and set it down in front of Sho, who accepted the glass happily and took a good sip. It was a nice mix, fruity, sweet, sour and fresh. For his lack of people skills, Nino apparently knew his drinks.

 

“My, that’s pretty sad,” Aiba said sympathetically. “Hey, we’re having a small party here at Christmas. You should come, so you won’t be alone.”

 

“Why do you think you can invite people to our event?” Nino asked.

 

Aiba grinned at him. “Aw, like you’ll be doing anything special. Come on, being by yourself on Christmas is just… not right. He should come here and join.”

 

“Well, if there are any issues, I’ll tell Oh-chan that you invited the guy,” Nino let him know.

 

“Okay, whatever,” Aiba waved the other off. “It’ll be fun,” he promised Sho. “So, where are you staying?”

 

“Ah!” Sho exclaimed, remembering why he came into the bar in the first place. “Right, I was looking for this place. The taxi driver took me here, but I can’t find the address.”

 

He pulled out his voucher from his jacket and placed it on the counter. Both Nino and Aiba took a look at it. Their expressions changed, if differently so. Nino looked slightly disturbed, while Aiba gave Sho a mirthful but slightly embarrassed smile.

 

“Ah… there is no such street around here,” Aiba told Sho.

 

“I’ve realized that much,” Sho nodded. “But where do I have to go, then?”

 

“No, it’s…” Aiba broke off.

 

“The postal code is from here alright,” Nino explained. “But there’s no street of that name here.”

 

Sho blinked. “What…?”

 

Nino sighed. “You’ve been set up,” he told Sho. “The address is fake. Someone took your money for an apartment that doesn’t exist.”

 

Sho’s eyes widened. “No, that… that’s impossible,” he demanded. “I saw the pictures and… there were reviews and…”

 

“Did you already transfer the money?” Nino asked.

 

“Of course,” Sho nodded. “I always pay before checking in, unless the hotel specifically does not want payment prior to arrival.”

 

“A private bank account?” Nino asked evenly.

 

“Well, yeah, but…” Sho muttered. “I’ve done this about a million times. I was…”

 

“You were set up,” Nino stated calmly.

 

Aiba gave Sho a sad smile. “I’m afraid Nino’s right.”

 

“It happens time and time again around here,” Nino let Sho know. “Because the area doesn’t have a lot of rental apartments, fake profiles only ever get exposed when… well… basically, in this situation.”

 

“I’m really sorry,” Aiba said sympathetically.

 

“Wait, so…” Sho muttered, “you mean, I’m here all by myself and I don’t have a place to stay?”

 

“Well, I guess there should be accommodation opportunities in town,” Nino shrugged. “Your money’s lost, though.”

 

“That’s really unfair,” Aiba complained. “Plus, I want Sho-kun to stay here.”

 

Getting more casual by the minute. Sho did not complain, though. Even though he did not know Aiba very well, it was nice that the man was being so welcoming. Sho took another sip from his drink, contemplating what he should do about his rather miserable situation.

 

“Maybe he could stay with Jun?” Aiba suggested.

 

Nino snorted at that. “There’s no way Jun would… besides, this guy doesn’t look like he would agree to living in a trailer.”

 

“You’re damn right, Jun wouldn’t,” a new voice announced.

 

Upon turning around Sho saw another young man moving towards the bar counter. He looked almost ridiculously styled considering the setting he was in. With his eyebrows shaped sharply, his hair styled very much on point, even with his basic torn jeans and plain white shirt he looked like… Well, he looked a bit out of place. A guy like him could just as well have been an idol, bright smile and sharp face and all.

 

“But hey,” the young man grinned as he got himself a seat on the other side of Aiba, putting a possessive arm around him “if you want your new friend to stay here, why don’t you accommodate him around the beach?”

 

Aiba beamed at Jun. “Of course, that’s a wonderful idea.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Nino objected. “They’re not your houses, you can’t rent them to someone.”

 

“But Sho-kun needs a place to stay,” Aiba argued. “And I’m not renting anything. He can just… be my assistant,” Aiba decided. “He can stay at the Fujii’s residence and look after the dogs. They’ll be delighted when someone’s living in the house.”

 

“My, so cunning, Masaki,” Jun grinned. “Almost unlike you.”

 

“But it’s a good idea,” Aiba insisted.

 

“Sorry, but… what’s going on?” Sho interrupted.

 

Jun took in his form with interest. “Masaki wants to get you an apartment to stay in,” he then explained. “He’s taking care of ten residences around here daily. He could do with a bit of help. Just stay at a house and do the basics, then nobody will ask why you’re in there.”

 

Sho didn’t quite know what to say. “This place is awfully busy for being closed,” he finally stated.

 

“Yeah,” Jun agreed, “with Oh-chan being the only one not around.”

 

“He’s the owner of this bar,” Nino explained. “But he’s rarely ever here. He takes the boat out fishing close to every single day.”

 

“And this guy is letting you run his place?” Sho asked in disbelief.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Nino asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Well, you… even your friend said you’re not good with people,” Sho argued. “That’s not exactly… favorable for a bartender.”

 

“We’re the only bar at this beach,” Nino shrugged. “It’s not like people are gonna go somewhere else.”

 

“Well, what are you gonna do if another bar opens?” Sho asked.

 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Nino informed him. “Oh-chan owns this entire section of the beach.”

 

At that Sho gaped. “Wha- That guy owns all of it?”

 

“Yup,” Aiba grinned. “So, no other bar.”

 

“Wow,” Sho muttered. “I mean, it’s amazing. I’m just wondering why anyone would not make money with that kind of land. It must be worth a fortune.”

 

“Yeah, well, money’s not everything,” Jun commented evenly.

 

“I’m not saying that,” Sho argued. “Just… I think it’s curious, that’s all.”

 

“By the way, you haven’t introduced yourselves to each other,” Aiba said.

 

“Sakurai Sho,” Sho introduced himself. “Here on holiday.”

 

Jun looked a bit reluctant, but reciprocated. “Matsumoto Jun. I… live in a trailer down the beach.”

 

“Ah,” Sho nodded. “Well, just so you know, I can very well live in a trailer.”

 

“Not in mine, though,” Jun said straight away.

 

“I didn’t ask for that, did I?” Sho retorted. “Just setting things straight with Nino.”

 

Jun grinned at Nino. “Aw, Nino, you’ve made a friend.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Sho commented.

 

“Oh?” Jun blinked. “I just thought with the casual language and all.”

 

“This one,” Sho announced, pointing at Aiba, “was the one calling me Sho from the first second. As for this one,” he then pointed at Nino, “he never introduced himself to me, so I don’t know his actual name.”

 

“Well, you still seem comfortable enough with how things are,” Jun grinned.

 

“AH!!!”

 

Everybody turned around as Aiba checked his mobile.

 

“Dammit, I’m late for the Kumamoto appointment.”

 

In a rush he finished his drink in one gulp and jumped up. On his way out the room he called over his shoulder. “Jun, please take Sho-kun to the Fujii residence. See you later, Sho-kun.”

 

With that he was out the door.

 

Jun grinned. “And there he goes.” He then turned back towards Sho. “Well, then, Sho-kun. Let me show you to your apartment.”

 

Sho hesitated. “Is that really okay? Maybe I should just get another hotel room.”

 

“Well, you can do that,” Jun shrugged. “It’s not like anyone’s gonna care, though. The Fujii family only comes here during spring once and then some time during the summer. They let their dogs stay here, though, as there’s a lot of space. Masaki usually takes care of them. If you can handle dogs, you’ll be doing him a favor, really.”

 

Sho had to convince himself that doing Aiba a favor could justify living in someone’s house without them knowing about it, but he truly did want to help Aiba out, seeing how the man had helped him a lot. Plus, he was really tired after his journey and the stress he’d had afterwards.

 

“Dogs aren’t a problem at all,” Sho finally stated.

 

“Excellent,” Jun said, getting up from his seat. “Well, come on, then, I’ll take you there.”

 

“You guys are impossible, really,” Nino muttered.

 

“Hey, come on,” Jun argued. “It’ll be fun. If you see Oh-chan, tell him I said hi.”

 

Nino nodded and Sho finished his drink and got up, as Jun kept looking at him expectantly. They left and set off down the road. For a while neither of them spoke. The sun was out and it was rather warm. Sho figured that if he got himself some equipment, he could even go diving, or something. The beach was really calm and soothing. After such a difficult start, maybe he could still have a good time around the beach.

 

“So, Sho-kun,” Jun spoke up, “where are you from?”

 

“I live in Tokyo,” Sho answered.

 

“And you’re here for vacation,” Jun recalled.

 

“I’m working for an international management company,” Sho related. “I needed to consume a number of vacation days before the end of year, so…”

 

“Ah,” Jun nodded. “Well, I hope you’re gonna have a good time around here.”

 

“I hope so too,” Sho nodded. “My family was supposed to arrive today too. The airport’s completely closed now, though, due to the storm warning.”

 

Jun turned his head, actually looking at Sho. “So that’s why you’re by yourself.”

 

“Yeah,” Sho nodded.

 

“Sorry it turned out that way,” Jun said. “In case you’re worrying, the storm is not going to actually arrive here. It’s gonna stay out in the ocean.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been told at the airport,” Sho sighed. “Along with the information that it’s still too dangerous to allow transportation during the next couple of days.”

 

“It happens sometimes,” Jun stated.

 

“Just like people being betrayed for their money,” Sho mumbled.

 

“I guess,” Jun chuckled. “Sorry,” he then said immediately. “I don’t mean it’s funny that this happened to you. It’s actually rather sad. I guess that’s why Masaki wanted to do something for you. He’s really kind-hearted.”

 

“He was really nice to me,” Sho agreed. “And he keeps taking care of other people’s houses.”

 

“Right,” Jun nodded.

 

“And Nino takes care of the bar,” Sho continued. “Ah, what is his name, actually?”

 

“Ninomiya,” Jun answered. “Ninomiya Kazunari. But Nino will be fine.”

 

Sho chuckled. “You’re really being casual around here. So, what about you? What are you doing?”

 

Jun looked a bit pained at the question. “I already told you,” he said plainly. “I live in a trailer down the beach.”

 

“Yeah, I heard that,” Sho nodded. “But what do you do for a living?”

 

“I…” Jun muttered. “I don’t… need much for a living.”

 

Sho frowned slightly at that. Before he could ask another question, though, Jun stopped walking.

 

“It’s the green one,” he stated evenly. “The key is in the small watering can next to the main door.”

 

With that he turned around and left. Sho looked after him for a while, but then decided to go inside and get some much needed rest. He could contemplate the encounter of this very weird beach crew later. He was greeted heartily by two incredibly cute collies, which he fed with dog food that he found in a cupboard, before finding a small bed room and lying down to get some much needed sleep.

 

*~*~*

 

The balcony of the Fujii residence was huge – as was the pool right beneath it. Sho had been strolling the house up and down several times since he woke up and he was still amazed with the house he had woken up in. He had fed the dogs, of course, after waking up. Apparently the cans were portioned one for each dog, not one per feeding session. Well, Sho was still learning. He had to admit, though, that having animals around was not unpleasant at all. They were playful and loving and… furry, which was awesome in itself. Sho had found a number of toys for them too and he absolutely planned on taking the dogs to the beach and try them out. As it was, though, Sho felt that he needed to feed himself. Not an easy task in the middle of nowhere. But then, there were other people around, so there had to be shopping opportunities.

 

Since Sho didn’t know anyone, or any place else around, he decided to walk back to the bar. He checked his watch, finding that it was a later afternoon. Taking a walk and getting some groceries was just the thing to do. So Sho made himself decent and soon after left for the bar.

 

“We’re going for a walk at the beach in the evening,” he promised the dogs, who seemed more than unhappy to see him leave.

 

Once outside Sho took in his surroundings with more interest than when he was shown the way by Jun earlier. A frown crossed Sho’s face for a second at the thought of the man. Jun seemed to be a rather mysterious character. Not unpleasant, just… weird, in a way. Sho shook the thought off quickly, though. The road that led back to the main street was narrow and lined by other vacation residences. It was calm and silent and in a way it felt disturbing to Sho. He was not used to not hearing any kind of bustling around him, but at the same time, he felt his body relaxing, his steps getting slower naturally as he strolled along the street. Every now and then he could get a glimpse of the beach, which was awesome too. The walk took a good five minutes, then he was back at the bar. Knowing that the door would be unlocked, he walked right in, hoping to find Nino in a more welcoming mood than in the morning.

 

“We’re closed.”

 

Sho sighed. He already wanted to berate Nino about how he could keep his crap to himself, when he started, finding a stranger standing behind the bar.

 

“Sorry,” the man told him, “no drinks before 5pm.”

 

“Well, at least someone’s telling me the opening hours already,” Sho chuckled. “I’m sorry, I was here this morning. Ah… is Nino here?”

 

The man looked at Sho skeptically, but answered anyway.

 

“Nino is out shopping,” he explained.

 

“Oh,” Sho perked up. “That’s actually very convenient. Can you tell me where he went to? I need to get some grocery shopping done myself.”

 

“Sorry,” the man dragged out, “who were you again?”

 

Sho blinked for a moment, then blushed. “Oh dear, sorry. I… My name is Sakurai Sho. I arrived this morning and I couldn’t find my apartment. Well, apparently the apartment I booked does not exist. I came in here to ask for directions. That’s when I met Nino. He… kind of helped me.”

 

“He did?” the man asked, raising a brow. “How very unlike him.”

 

Sho chuckled at that. “Well… it was actually rather his friend who helped me. Aiba Masaki. Do you know him?”

 

“Only too well,” the man nodded. “And that makes a whole lot more sense. He has a kind heart.”

 

“Absolutely,” Sho smiled. “He even invited me to a Christmas event, when I told him that my family could not arrive due to the storm warning.”

 

The man chuckled. “I should really be around more during the morning hours, it seems. There seems to be a lot going on.”

 

Sho inspected the man more closely. “Sorry, are you…the owner of this place?”

 

“I am,” the man nodded. “Ohno Satoshi, at your service. Well, more or less. We _are_ still closed.”

 

“It’s nice meeting you,” Sho said honestly. “And you really should be around more. Nino’s acting like he owns the place. And he lets people roam around too. Not just Aiba. There was another guy too, Matsumoto Jun.”

 

“Oh, so you’ve met the whole gang already,” Ohno laughed. “No worries, that’s basically all of them. Masaki is good influence for Nino. And Jun can come and go any time he wishes to.”

 

“You sure keep your friends close,” Sho muttered. “About your service, though, I would appreciate it a lot if you gave me directions to the store Nino went to. Maybe I can catch up with him?”

 

“Maybe,” Ohno mused. “If you’re quick.”

 

“So, how do I get there?” Sho asked.

 

“On foot?” Ohno asked back.

 

“Well, I don’t have a car, so…”

 

“I see,” Ohno nodded. “Well, you _can_ walk. I guess it’s gonna take about thirty minutes.”

 

Sho gaped at that. “You’re kidding.”

 

“I don’t think so. On foot, it’s a bit… inconvenient. As an alternative, you could take my car.”

 

Sho stared at the man. “Wha- seriously? You’ll let me use your car?”

 

“Well, for grocery shopping it’s okay,” Ohno decided.

 

“But… you don’t know me at all,” Sho argued.

 

“Well, it’s not like you can navigate it off the island,” Ohno shrugged.

 

“I can watch him,” Jun offered upon walking into the room. He was carrying a big box full of colorful straws and other decoration stuff. “Here’s the delivery that you missed today.”

 

He placed three small packages on the counter. They were equal in size and almost square. Sho figured that something like napkins, or other daily used items for the bar might be in them. Ohno took them from the counter and put them on the floor out of sight.

 

“Cool, thanks Jun,” Ohno said gratefully.

 

“Anytime,” Jun answered, flashing a smile.

 

In that moment Sho was positively sure, Jun was some sort of celebrity on vacation, or maybe even there for a project. It could well be that he was being so secretive because of that. Maybe he didn’t want people to recognize him. Maybe he even used an undercover name. At any rate, normal people weren’t so… flashy. And in that kind of environment. Jun really seemed out of place. Like he didn’t belong.

 

“Sorry, is there something in my face?”

 

Sho jumped at Jun’s biting voice. “Ah… no, sorry. I… I kinda zoned out.”

 

“No need to be embarrassed,” Ohno grinned. “You wouldn’t be the first one to get lost in those eyes.”

 

“Th-that’s totally not it,” Sho demanded, even as a blush tainted his cheeks ever so lightly.

 

Jun grinned too. However, there was a noticeable shade on his face as well.

 

“Nah, he’s just trying to be funny,” Jun chuckled. “Or maybe trying to distract you from the fact that he’s the one who adores my eyes.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to distract anyone from that,” Ohno said easily. “I adore your eyes, Matsujun. I want to look at them all day.”

 

“Ah,” Jun nodded. “But shouldn’t I go and help Sho-kun? I can drive the car.”

 

“I guess that’s a good idea,” Ohno nodded.

 

“That is,” Jun addressed Sho, “if you trust yourself with my mesmerizing eyes in the same car.”

 

“I’ll contain myself as best I can,” Sho promised.

 

“You sure?” Jun teased. “I’m pretty irresistible.”

 

Sho pouted slightly at that. He didn’t like people who acted boastfully.

 

“You can rest assured,” Sho told him bluntly. “I’m straight.”

 

Jun chuckled at that. “Oh my, if I haven’t heard that one before.”

 

“You sure don’t lack confidence,” Sho frowned.

 

“Just saying,” Jun shrugged. “Being straight doesn’t necessarily keep people from…”

 

“Tell you what,” Sho interrupted Jun. “Why don’t you do what you offered your friend and just drive the car? I do need food, you know. And while we’re at it, I can prove to you that I am very well capable of resisting your… person.”

 

“Would appreciate it, if you make a short stop at the gas station too,” Ohno said as he pulled the keys from his pants.

 

Jun nodded wordlessly, took them and left the bar. Sho looked after him, wondering if he’d been too biting.

 

“Don’t worry,” Ohno assured him. “He’ll be over it in a few minutes. Jun is sometimes… He’s really actually just playful, but it happens that he crosses a line. It’s okay to clap his hand away when it happens.”

 

“Why do I feel like he wants to eat me, no matter how he looks at me?” Sho asked.

 

“His character is… intense,” Ohno explained. “He’s… he’s got a sensitive heart and it’s right on his sleeve. It makes him more vulnerable than he appears at first sight. But it also gives him a strength that only very few people have.”

 

“Wha-“ Sho wanted to ask, but was interrupted.

 

“Are you coming now, or not?” Jun bit out, looking back into the room.

 

“Coming, coming,” Sho said hastily and followed Jun out the room.

 

They walked to the parking lot where Jun used the key to open a huge Landrover Pick-up and Sho actually felt relieved that Jun would be driving that monster and not himself. The man easily climbed into the driver’s seat and got ready to get going. He waited for Sho to get in, put the seat belt in place and open the window halfway. As soon as they were set, Jun started the engine and off they went. The car slid over the street smoothly and Sho relaxed even as he felt the pull of Jun taking a rather tight turn. They did not talk, the air between them rather tight, but Sho was still happy that he didn’t have to go by himself.

 

The landscape was beautiful as they drove along the street. The sun already standing low gave a sharp contrast to palm trees and houses in the distance. The smell of the sea came in through the open window too, which felt calming to Sho. He leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the view. For a moment he thought that taking a road trip might not be so bad either, driving along the beach, stopping at beautiful spots and taking pictures, eating at small local restaurants along the road…

 

“I’m not an asshole.”

 

Sho blinked at Jun, who had just spoken to him. “Sorry, what?”

 

Jun sighed exasperatedly. “Look, I… I’m sorry if I came across as a prick before. I didn’t mean it like you could be had, or anything…”

 

Sho chuckled at that. “I guess it’s… easy to get carried away when you’re looking so stunning.”

 

Jun blushed at that. “Stunning, huh?” he muttered.

 

“Oh, come on, now,” Sho teased with a grin. “You’ve got the looks, there’s no doubt about that. I can tell that you’re popular. And you know it too. That’s why… you got carried away.”

 

“It’s not like I get off on it,” Jun mumbled.

 

Sho gave him a daring grin. “I know that’s not one hundred percent true. And you know it too.”

 

“And you,” Jun shot back snarkily, “are one fucking know-it-all.”

 

“Guilty as charged,” Sho said happily. “It’s a short-coming of mine. I know it and I accept that about myself. You, on the other hand, need to make up your mind, whether you want to act the arrogant part of your character, or if you want to dismiss it in favor of a more becoming feature.”

 

“Wow, you’ve known me for about a day and you think you know everything about me,” Jun said rather angrily.

 

Sho laughed at that. “I don’t think so. In fact, next to your name, I don’t know the first thing about you. I guess that’s part of your mysterious character too. And I’m not sure if you think that’s attractive, but let me tell you, it’s not.”

 

“I am not trying to be attractive,” Jun barked out. “I’m not trying to please anyone, dammit.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Sho tried to calm the mood. “Sorry, I… I guess I don’t like secrets. Of course, you decide what you want to share.”

 

“And just how arrogant I want to be,” Jun grinned.

 

Sho blushed at that. “When you say it like that, it sounds like _I’m_ the asshole.”

 

“Mission accomplished,” Jun stated happily. When Sho wanted to ask what he meant exactly, Jun pointed out the front window. “The super market,” he announced. “It’s the only shopping facility around. Other shops can only be found in town.”

 

Sho took a look at the facility. It was a rather large building, placed practically in the middle of nowhere and with no other buildings around. Sho suspected that it was a shopping opportunity for other rural communities around and that the place was probably strategically well-chosen. It was also a truly local shop, as Sho didn’t recognize any kind of big brand label. Jun parked the car and almost instantly jumped out. Sho followed more carefully, taking a look around. There was a good number of cars on the parking lot, which indicated that the shop was being well-visited.

 

“Well, come on,” Jun urged, already moving towards the entrance. “Other than in the big city, this one closes at a reasonable hour.”

 

“Right,” Sho muttered, following along.

 

As they got in, they practically ran into Nino, who was carrying four huge bags of groceries.

 

“Oh, hey there,” he greeted the two of them with equal enthusiasm. “So, Sho-kun, already getting comfortable with our beach beauty,” he teased.

 

“No getting comfortable,” Sho denied.

 

“Strictly straight, that one,” Jun commented with a wink.

 

“Right,” Nino grinned. “Too bad, but well, more for the rest of us.”

 

“In your dreams, Kazu-kun,” Jun told him. “Always in your dreams.”

 

Nino winked at the man, then decided to change the topic.

 

“So, grocery shopping?”

 

“Yes,” Sho confirmed. “Ohno-san was kind enough to lend me his private car and Jun-kun was kind enough to drive me here.”

 

“Oh, Oh-chan is at the bar now?” Nino perked up. “Perfect. Ah, sorry guys, love to chat, but I’d better get going.”

 

“Sure,” Jun waved at him. “See you tonight.”

 

“Wonderful,” Nino nodded. “We’ll be awaiting you too, Sho-chan.”

 

“Ah,” Sho muttered. “O-Okay. I guess…”

 

That said, Nino rushed out the door and to his car. Sho looked after him, wishing Nino would stay with him and Jun would go back to the bar to get Ohno his groceries. Sho just couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable around Jun. He gave off vibes that were disturbing to him. But then, Jun had offered to help, so Sho knew that he should be grateful. Getting a basket he got to the task at hand. He grabbed a few sandwiches, some convenience food packages, cup noodles…

 

“If you eat all of that, you’re gonna die,” Jun commented.

 

“I’ll manage,” Sho grumbled out.

 

“Have it your way,” Jun shrugged. “But I can imagine your wife isn’t going to be pleased if you return having turned fat.”

 

“There is no need for you to be concerned,” Sho pressed. “I’ll be doing just fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Jun asked, sounding skeptical. “It’s a common phenomenon, you know. The husband relies on his wife for these things, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Fact is, I…”

 

“Fact is,” Sho interrupted him, as he threw a pack of snacks into his basket, “that she’s not my wife. Not anymore, that is. We got divorced, we only wanted to come here together to get our daughter to have a good time. I’ve managed by myself just fine for the last couple of months, so really, I can take care of myself.”

 

Jun took that information in, obviously reassessing Sho’s character. He then nodded shortly, avoiding Sho’s eyes.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know about that,” Jun muttered. “Talk about being secretive.”

 

“Excuse me,” Sho bit out, “but my life circumstances are hardly any of your business.”

 

“You decide what you want to share,” Jun quoted.

 

Sho actually chuckled at that. “I guess there are things you’d rather keep to yourself.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Jun nodded. “But since we’re at it…” He took in Sho’s form once more carefully. “How much have you gained?”

 

Sho gave him a sour look, but blushed. While he hadn’t exactly gone chubby, he had been lankier, there was no denying it.

 

“Not much,” he answered vaguely.

 

“Well,” Jun mused, “if you wish to keep it at `not much´, hand me that basket and let me help.”

 

Sho grunted at that, but decided to give in. He handed Jun the basket and watched how the snack package went right back onto the shelf. Jun then replaced the convenience food with fresh vegetables and the cup noodles with some bread, broth, basic herbs, some packages of rice and then some of konjak.

 

“Looking good,” Jun decided, handing the basked back to Sho. “If you wish, you can add three items that you enjoy. Choose what you will, I’ll go get some water.”

 

Jun went right to the fridge section at the back of the shop, leaving Sho to choose some things to add to the basked. He decided to get one piece of cup noodles, the snack pack he had picked earlier and a can of beer. Why he kept to Jun’s instructions and restrained from taking anything else extra, he wasn’t sure, but somehow he wanted Jun to think more highly of him. As the other man got back, three big bottles of water in hand, he looked at the basket, nodded and handed Sho one of the water bottles.

 

“You done?” he asked.

 

“I think so,” Sho answered.

 

“Very well, let’s get back, then.”

 

They went to the check-out, Sho paid and they packed everything in small bags. Once back at the car Sho noticed that it was already slowly growing dark. He was more than happy that Jun was driving him back. They were mostly silent along the way, even though Sho did thank Jun for helping him. The drive wasn’t too long, which Sho felt grateful for. He said his good-byes quickly when Jun dropped him off at his current residence, promising to hit the bar later. He didn’t much feel like it, seeing Jun, or Nino wasn’t exactly something he was looking forward to, but then, what else was there to do and at the very least he could be around people, which would be better than sitting about by himself.

 

As Sho opened the door to the house he was occupying, the two dogs welcomed him back with intense enthusiasm, barking happily and jumping around Sho’s form, almost making him trip along the way to the kitchen.

 

“There, there,” Sho laughed. “Give me a sec, will you.”

 

He put away his groceries, finding a dog in his way every now and the, but deciding to finish the task anyway and then went to feeding the dogs. Fortunately, the owners of the residence kept the dog food in good stock, so Sho didn’t have to get any of that, he just needed to serve it to the two dogs. They munched away happily and Sho watched them with a smile on his face. Maya had kept pestering both him and his ex-wife, insisting that she wanted to have a dog, but Sho had always refused. And he didn’t regret standing by his decision. Keeping a dog in a cage in your apartment most of the time just felt wrong to him. Dogs should be held like this, running around a big house and with good opportunities for long walks. Sho had to admit, though, that it felt good to have those two around. In a way it made him feel less lonely.

 

When the dogs had finished eating, he cleaned their bowls and then decided it was time he took them out for the stroll at the beach he had promised them earlier. Sadly, the task at hand proved more difficult than he had imagined. The dogs were not used to Sho handling them and Sho was not used to handling dogs, so it took him a good ten minutes to just attach the leads to their collars. Once that was done Sho was faced with the challenge of taming the once again over-enthusiastic animals. They must have understood that they were going to the beach and Sho could hardly contain them once he had opened the front door. He sighed, trying to handle one of them with each hand, but found that they kept messing with the leads, leaving Sho a bit helpless, trying to detach them from each other again and again.

 

“Need a hand?” an amused voice offered.

 

Upon looking towards the garden door, Sho found Aiba standing there, waving at him.

 

“I just finished watering the plants of the house next door,” Aiba explained. “You want to take them out for a walk?”

 

“I was thinking about going to the beach,” Sho explained. “But it seems I’m not… well…”

 

Aiba laughed, nodding as he approached Sho. “Yeah, these two can be a handful. Here,” he offered as he took one of the leads, guiding the dogs a bit apart.

 

The two calmed down a bit and Aiba kept the lead he was holding rather short to give them a smooth start. Sho mimicked what he saw Aiba do and found that the dog by his side soon started to throttle along quite easily. They strolled down the street together, getting close to the beach very quickly. Sho thought it must be wonderful to live by the beach and have the wonderful view and the salty smell around at all times. Back at home he was used to being surrounded by sky scrapers, noisy streets and crammed underground trains. Sho felt unusually calm and relaxed and Aiba’s presence made him feel at ease and the dogs were an intriguing challenge.

 

“Looking good, there,” Aiba grinned, as they reached the beachy area.

 

“I don’t think I could have handled them by myself,” Sho admitted. “Thanks for helping out.”

 

“Nah, don’t mention it,” Aiba waved him off. “We just… well, we help each other out.”

 

“So I’ve learned,” Sho nodded. “I met Ohno at the bar earlier. He let me take his car so I could get some food.”

 

“That’s nice,” Aiba agreed. “Well, Oh-chan is always considerate. You’ll like him a lot.”

 

“Well, I was invited to the bar tonight,” Sho smiled.

 

Aiba unbuckled the lea he was holding, letting one dog roam freely and sure enough, the second the restraint was taken away, the dog jumped away, exploring the area in pure excitement. Sho chuckled at the sight and followed Aiba’s lead, giving the other dog the opportunity to run freely as well. The two of them rushed towards the sea, splashed around playfully, only to get back to the beach and jump around in the sand.

 

“I’ll have to wash them later,” Sho chuckled.

 

“Definitely,” Aiba agreed. “It’s good to have them play a bit, though. I don’t have the time to do that with them every day. So, it’s nice to see them like this.”

 

“It feels good,” Sho sighed happily.

 

Sho and Aiba went along slowly as the dogs kept playing and running around. They chatted easily as they went and Sho found himself enjoying his time more than he could have imagined. He wasn’t even sure how long they had been out and about when they reached the rocky end of the section. It was slowly getting dark, but Sho could make out a small light and as he took a closer look, he saw that it was a light from the window of a trailer that was standing by the beach. He stopped, looking at it. He could see a shadow moving behind a small curtain.

 

“So… this is…” Sho muttered.

 

“Jun lives here,” Aiba confirmed.

 

Sho sighed, rolling his eyes. “I don’t get it. How… how long has he been living here?”

 

Aiba thought about that for a moment. “Hm… It’s been a bit more than a year now.” He chuckled lowly to himself. “My, how time flies. I still remember how they arrived.”

 

Sho perked up at that. “They?” he asked.

 

Aiba nodded reluctantly, looking a bit pained.

 

“Yeah,” he dragged out. His body was tense, like he knew that he had spilled something he probably shouldn’t have told Sho, but it was too late. “Jun and Oh-chan,” he then explained. “They arrived very randomly. They checked out the beach and… talked to some officials. Ohno then bought the beach, opened his bar and Jun got the trailer.”

 

“Do you know anything about Jun?” Sho asked. “I mean… do you know anything about him before he came here?”

 

Aiba looked extremely uncomfortable. “I… I can’t tell you anything more. It’s Jun’s tale and not mine to tell.”

 

“I just don’t get him,” Sho sighed frustratedly. “I mean, I understand if Ohno wanted to open a bar here at the beach. But Jun… what is he doing here?”

 

“He’s… taking a break,” Aiba said carefully.

 

Sho didn’t even bother trying to ask what Jun was _taking a break_ from. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Not then and there, anyway.

 

“Maybe we should be getting back,” Aiba suggested. “It’s late and I still have to feed some other animals.”

 

“Right,” Sho nodded.

 

He kept looking at Jun’s trailer for a while longer, wondering just what was going on in there and how Jun had actually gotten there, but he knew that he wouldn’t learn anything by standing and staring, so after a while he forced his eyes away from the enticing sight and followed behind Aiba, who was already on his way back to the other end of the beach. As the sun had already set, it had suddenly gotten pretty dark, but the street lamps made for a good trail, guiding them all the way back to Sho’s residence.

 

“Thanks again,” Sho said to Aiba as they said their good-byes. “It was really quite good fun.”

 

“Glad to hear that,” Aiba smiled. “If you need any more help, just let me know.”

 

“I’ll definitely take you up on that,” Sho laughed.

 

“Well, then, see you at the bar later,” Aiba said cheerfully, waving at Sho as he slid back onto the street.

 

Sho waved back, but did not confirm that he would actually be going. After their walk Sho felt relaxed and actually rather tired. Of course, Sho knew that he needed to adapt to the time change and going to bed early would not help with that at all. Plus, seeing the bar while it was actually open might give him a new view of the entire environment. So Sho decided that it would be best to go after all. He went upstairs to change his clothes. For some reason he felt like he wanted to look nice when going out. He picked out a pair of casual jeans and a cream colored button down shirt. As he checked his reflection in the mirror, he felt self-conscious. He looked… lame. With a deep sigh he took the shirt off again and tried a crimson colored one. It definitely looked better, but it was rather flashy. Sho bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to be checked out throughout the night. It was his best fitting outfit, though, so he decided to go with it. A quick glance at the clock told Sho that it was just going on 6pm and so he figured to sit down and relax a bit before going out to meet… well, the people at the bar again.

 

*~*~*

Sho gave the dogs some treats before he left the house. He already felt rather fond of them and was starting to think if he should get one for himself – but living in Tokyo and working about 16 hours daily he figured that it wasn’t really a very good idea. The remote little streets were lit with street lights as he wandered along and once Sho came into view of Ohno’s small bar, he could see that the hut was brimmed with lights too. It looked rather charming, actually. Someone who didn’t know that Nino, the most improper bar tender on earth, worked there might in fact be tempted to walk inside.

 

As Sho walked into the rooms of the bar, he was immediately greeted by Aiba’s flashing smile and waving hand.

 

“Sho-chan,” the man called out, “we’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“Have you, now?” Sho asked, unable to keep from grinning.

 

He sat down right next to Aiba, who already had a big glass standing in front of it. Nino was standing behind the bar, actually acknowledging Sho’s presence with a nod in his direction. Ohno was nowhere to be seen, which Sho found curious. Neither was Jun, Sho noticed. There were, however, a number of other people sitting at small tables, sipping on drinks.

 

“Seeing how you’re not closed,” Sho addressed Nino behind the bar, “how about a drink?”

 

“Sure,” Nino shrugged. “What will you be having?”

 

“What do you recommend?” Sho asked.

 

Nino gave him a sly grin. “Depends on what you’re looking for. If you’re out for the quick fun, how about a blow job? Then, again, for a more thorough experience, sex on the beach is available too.”

 

Sho rolled his eyes. “Seriously, how long have you been doing this? Sure you could have come up with cleverer stuff by now.”

 

“Aw, is the straight guy backing away from a blow job?”

 

Sho’s head turned into the direction of the teasing voice, finding Jun standing right behind him, grinning and wiggling his eye-brows playfully.

 

“Scared that you can’t take it?” Jun kept teasing.

 

Sho’s face turned bright red.

 

“I can take anything,” he demanded.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jun told him with a wink. “But for now, Nino, get us two.”

 

“Right,” Nino nodded, getting to work.

 

Once again his skills showed very prominently. Sho watched in interest as the man prepared two shots that looked creamy and slightly milky in a way that gave sense to the drink’s name and placed them in front of Sho and Jun.

 

“Well, then,” Sho decided, picking up his glass, “here goes.”

 

Jun gave him a confused look. “What are you doing?”

 

“Er… drinking?” Sho shrugged.

 

“No, no, not like that,” Jun told him. “You do it properly.”

 

Sho frowned. “What do you mean, _properly_?”

 

“It’s a blow job,” Jun grinned. “And that’s just how you drink it.”

 

That said Jun dipped his face over the shot glass, wrapping his lips well over the rim before chugging his head back almost forcefully, emptying the liquid right into his mouth. Sho watched the entire procedure with a weird kind of fascination, feeling slightly panicked when Jun bent over again to release the glass from his mouth back onto the table. Solely to add to Sho’s discomfort, he was certain, Jun then opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue and showing Sho that he had swallowed everything.

 

“Your turn,” Jun dared teasingly.

 

Sho shook his head. “I am not… doing that.”

 

“Why not?” Aiba asked. “Come on, that’s part of the fun.”

 

“It’s childish,” Sho argued.

 

“I’d rather say it’s pretty adult,” Nino grinned. “But really, come on, don’t be a turn-off now.”

 

Sho blushed, feeling both embarrassed.

 

“I… I don’t…” he stuttered.

 

“Come now,” Jun encouraged him. “If you choke on it, it’ll only polish your straight image.”

 

Sho’s face flushed even further. Jun’s teasing was disturbing in more than one way, but even so, for some reason he did not want to lose to him. Sho’s eyes fixed on the drink in front of him, his look determined. He could empty a stupid shot glass without embarrassing himself, he would show them. Latching onto his annoyance he quickly dipped his head down, trying to grip his shot glass much like Jun had done with his. On his first attempt he didn’t estimate right and needed to open his mouth wider, which felt awkward, but what the fuck, he managed to grab the glass on his second try and then he emptied it in one go, throwing his head back wide. The liquid ran down his throat and for a second he thought he would gag, but he suppressed the urge and tried to swallow hard. He wasn’t sure if he’d gotten everything, but he didn’t much care, finally placing the glass back onto the table a lot more forcefully than would have been necessary, but hey, he had completed the mission.

 

When Sho released the glass and straightened himself, taking a few deep breaths, he saw three pairs of eyes resting on him.

 

“What?” Sho asked, annoyed. “There, I finished it.”

 

Nino grinned but said nothing, instead he turned back to sorting some stuff behind his bar.

 

“What do you know?” Jun said teasingly, giving Sho an approving look. “Not bad for a first timer.”

 

“You shouldn’t underestimate me,” Sho told him, feeling a surge of satisfaction after obviously having impressed the other.

 

“Oh?” Jun blinked his big eyes at Sho. “Don’t say – do you have more hidden talents?”

 

“A bunch,” Sho let him know.

 

“Mh,” Jun purred, “mind if I go probing?”

 

His hand found Sho’s arm and caressed it lightly. Startled at the contact, Sho pulled his arm back and it was only then that he realized that Jun was flirting with him. Hard.

 

“Er…” he stuttered, avoiding Jun’s gaze. “I… I don’t… I don’t think you’ll find anything you like.”

 

“Why, that’s too bad,” Jun told him, “because I like what I’m seeing so far.”

 

Sho sighed. “Look, I… I feel flattered that you… have such an interest in me. But I’m not for… that.”

 

Jun sighed too, feeling annoyed. “I wasn’t asking you to move in, you know. Not even…” He shook his head, leaving Sho alone and vanishing behind the bar.

 

Sho watched him disappear behind a curtain, partly relieved, partly disappointed, partly annoyed. After a moment irritation seeped into the mix as well. Why was it that this guy could get a rise out of him so easily?

 

“A good performance,” Nino told Sho. “With a very bad anti-climax at the end.”

 

Sho glared at him. “It’s not my fault if he gets all touchy-feely over just one drink,” he told Nino. “What is that guy even thinking, really?”

 

“Jun’s a bold guy,” Nino agreed. “In his defense, though, it was not Jun’s first drink, so he might have been a bit… bolder than usual even.”

 

“I think Jun likes you,” Aiba chimed in.

 

“That much would be obvious,” Sho muttered.

 

“He’s a cool guy,” Aiba told him. “I mean… he’s nice.”

 

Sho huffed. “Just because all of you seem to want to date him, doesn’t mean I do too. You heard me when I said that I have a wife and child, right?”

 

“You said she’s your ex-wife,” Aiba remembered. “You separated.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going after ass now,” Sho demanded. “And honestly, even _if_ I were… interested in such things, I’d pick anyone, but that guy. I can’t stand people who don’t support themselves and give a shit about the rest of the world.”

 

“Jun is not like that,” Aiba argued. “You don’t know him…”

 

“I’ve seen the trailer,” Sho stated flatly. “I’ve seen him lazing about in here.”

 

“We’ve all been doing that,” Aiba told him.

 

“But you all have jobs,” Sho retorted. “It’s not like I know anything about Jun. He hasn’t given me a single piece of information about himself. But from what I’ve heard from all of you, he’s living in that trailer and that’s that. All the information I have about him came from one of you. I don’t know him. He doesn’t know me. And yet he tried to hook up. As far as I’m concerned there’s not really anything more I need or want to know about him.”

 

“You’ll be missing out,” Ohno’s voice sounded.

 

Sho looked a bit surprised as the man pulled back the curtain a bit and slid into view. He gave Sho an annoyed look, as if he’d done something crude, which Sho found highly unfair, seeing how Jun had been the one grabbing at him.

 

“Jun’s a neat guy, really,” Ohno continued. “He… doesn’t open to people easily, but…”

 

“That’s not what I’ve come to see from him,” Sho interrupted.

 

Ohno frowned. “You are quick to judge,” he told Sho. “Shame, really. I would have expected you to at least try to get a bigger picture.”

 

Sho shrank back a bit at the harsh reaction. “You’re standing up for your friend, I get that,” he told Ohno. “That statement was uncalled for. I apologize. I understand that you and Jun go back a while. Sorry for being rude.”

 

Ohno shot a dirty look in Aiba’s direction, exposing him as the most probable person to have told Sho about his shared history with Jun. Sho was quite astounded. Those guys really knew each other well. It then hit Sho that Ohno had probably shown up to get back at Sho for being an ass to Jun.

 

“I wasn’t being rude to Jun, though,” Sho explained. “I don’t know what he told you, but…”

 

“Jun hasn’t said anything to me,” Ohno interrupted him. “The way he looked when he came back I thought he has done something stupid. I came out here to apologize, actually – but then I heard your rant.”

 

Sho felt a bit guilty hearing that. He might not have agreed with Jun’s lifestyle, but he really did not know anything about what had brought Jun to where he was – neither did he know why the man was so reluctant to share anything. He figured that the man must have had his reasons and they might have been very different from whatever he was expecting.

 

“It… it wasn’t _that_ stupid,” Sho pointed out. “It was partly my fault as well. I didn’t realize what was going on and then I was just so… surprised.”

 

“Is Jun okay?” Aiba asked.

 

“Why don’t you go and see for yourself?” Ohno suggested.

 

His tone made it clear that he was still irritated with Aiba for blabbering to Sho.

 

“Aiba-kun only told me that you and Jun got here together, nothing more,” Sho defended Aiba. “And he didn’t do it on purpose. He felt remorseful afterwards too. And again I am at fault for saying unnecessary stuff out loud. I’m sorry, Aiba-kun.”

 

Aiba nodded and him, smiling thankfully. “I’ll go see how Jun’s doing,” he decided, hopping off his seat and wiggling his way first behind the bar and then behind the curtain.

 

Sho looked at Ohno. “You’re not gonna tell me anything else about Jun, are you?”

 

“It’s not for me to do that,” Ohno told him.

 

“I understand that,” Sho said, nodding at Ohno approvingly. He then shifted his attention to Nino, who had been awfully quite throughout the entire scene. “I really need another drink now, though. What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the huge glass Aiba had left standing on the bar.

 

“Long Island Ice-tea,” Nino told him.

 

Sho nodded. “Yeah, sounds nice. I’ll have one.”

 

“Sure,” Nino muttered, getting to work.

 

“You didn’t want to participate in our conversation?” Sho asked.

 

Nino shrugged. “You talked more than enough. You ultimately figured out that you were being an idiot. I don’t think I could have contributed in a positive way.”

 

“Nino is quite shy,” Ohno explained readily. “He’s wary of people he doesn’t know well.”

 

Sho gaped as he watched the bar tender actually blush. Who knew that unwelcoming little gimp could actually be cute?

 

“I’m not shy,” Nino defended himself. “I just… don’t like people.”

 

“Do you like Jun?” Sho wanted to know.

 

Nino gave him a look that was hard to read, contemplating very obviously how to answer that question.

 

“Jun is not people,” he finally stated vaguely, as he set down a big glass in front of Sho.

 

Picking the glass up instantly, Sho took some good gulps of the liquid inside. The taste was very becoming, the flavors mixing interestingly, the alcohol concealed cleverly in a way that could have had you drink the thing down in one go.

 

“While we wait for those two to come back,” Ohno spoke up again, “how about we get to know each other a bit better?”

 

Sho blinked at him. “You think they will be coming back?”

 

Ohno nodded. “Jun’s gonna need some time to brush his feathers, but he’s not someone to sulk. Plus, Masaki is about the cheeriest person on the planet. I don’t think anyone could be moody after much more than five minutes in one room with him.”

 

Sho found that he had to agree with that. Aiba’s presence was indeed comforting. He nodded, deciding that if he got a chance to learn more about the people he would spend a lot of his time with he should take it.

 

“So, Nino,” Sho addressed the bar tender, “how did you get here?”

 

“I grew up in town,” Nino explained. “Pretty lose to this, actually. I just… I don’t know. One day I came here and I decided that I like the beach. It was pretty secluded, you know. Hardly any people around. I liked that.”

 

“Right, not a people person,” Sho nodded.

 

“So,” Nino continued, “I kept coming. About ten years ago they started to build these holiday resorts. There aren’t many, though, even today. They’re pretty exclusive and I guess I didn’t mind as much with people visiting bit by bit, getting to know them slowly. A few years ago I started to work with Masaki. I took care of the houses, the pets, the plants. It was a good job and you don’t really get to see the house owners a lot.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Sho mused. “But then, why… why did you switch to working here?”

 

Nino’s eyes wandered to Ohno’s form standing beside him for a second. _Oooohhhhhh_ , Sho thought.

 

“Well, Ohno was looking for someone to help him with his bar,” Nino related. “And… well, he was asking around a lot and somehow…”

 

“Where did you learn to mix drinks?” Sho wanted to know. “You’re really good.”

 

Nino smiled, whether it was because he was happy to change to a new topic, or because Sho had complimented him Sho wasn’t sure, but his body relaxed visibly.

 

“I went to Naha” Nino answered. “They have instructors come in every year. So, after Ohno said he wanted me at his bar, I went there.”

 

“Well, you’re doing good,” Sho told him. “It seems like you enjoy the work too.”

 

“The mechanics are fun,” Nino agreed. “If it were all done with just finishing drinks and preparing stuff, I’d be the happiest person in this room.”

 

“We’ll forever be wondering what that might look like,” Sho grinned teasingly. “And Satoshi, you came here with Jun, right?”

 

“That’s right,” Ohno nodded. “I’ve always wanted to live by the sea and… well, basically just fish, but a man’s gotta live, so… this is cool.”

 

“Oh, so you like fishing?” Sho asked.

 

“It’s more like he wants to be a fish,” Nino stated. “He spends close to every free second out on his boat.”

 

“I think that’s nice,” Sho said with a smile. “It’s good to have something at hand that you enjoy. You’re lucky.”

 

“I am,” Ohno agreed. “Well, it’s all thanks to Jun, really.”

 

Sho blinked at that. Before he could ask Ohno about the meaning of his statement, the man in question came forth from behind the bar, followed by a pleased-looking Aiba. Sho frowned. Just what had those two been doing back there? Sho started at the thought. What did he care? He felt irritated with himself for making Jun retreat before and with Aiba for connecting with the man so easily. Just what was wrong with him? He never got agitated like that with other people.

 

“Satoshi, what are you blabbering about again?” Jun said exasperatedly.

 

Ohno blushed. “Sorry. It just…”

 

“It’s okay,” Sho cut in, hoping to help. “I won’t probe.”

 

“Think you might not like what you’ll find?” Jun asked sarcastically.

 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Sho said, shaking his head. “I’ll just… wait until you’re ready to share more. Sometimes, when we’re not expecting something we’ll get defensive.” HE gave Jun a meaningful look which he hoped transported that he was sorry for his harsh reaction to Jun’s flirting. “I understand that,” he continued. “I… I didn’t want to…”

 

“Gosh,” Jun sighed, “still such a square. If I have to keep listening to you Nino better bring up something strong.”

 

With that he seated himself again, very pointedly not on the seat next to Sho, but not in a bitter attitude. Aiba readily hopped onto the seat between them and once again Sho couldn’t help being irritated at how cheerful Aiba looked, how easily he slid his arm around Jun and whispered something into his ear that made Jun chuckle.

 

“What’s that?” Nino asked as he set down drinks for both of them. “Are you two having secrets?”

 

“Maybe,” Jun stated vaguely, finishing his shot in one go.

 

Nino grinned. “Awww, do tell. What did you guys do back there anyway? You were gone for a while.”

 

“No comment,” Aiba said simply, hiding his grin behind his glass as he took a sip from his drink.

 

Sho couldn’t tell if he was just leading them on, or actually secretly boasting a score with Jun. The irritation flared again, but then Aiba’s arm came around his shoulder too and he couldn’t help feeling warm and welcome. He soon forgot about his preoccupations as they drank and chatted through most of the night. It was past 3am when Sho arrived back at his part-time home, washing himself quickly before falling into bed, completely wiped.

 

*~*~* Day 5

 

Sho’s days were easy and filled with happy things. He would walk and feed the dogs, he would stroll around the streets or the beach, he would watch TV, or play a game. When he felt like company he would visit Ohno’s bar and chat with whoever happened to be there at the time. He had grown quite attached to the bar gang. So, in a way Sho had already set up something like a routine. His thoughts hardly ever wondered to work, as he had expected them to. He had pretty much settled in and was actually enjoying himself. Most of the time he had fun with his newfound friends. His days were filled with sun and a quiet beach, his nights with stars and visits to the bar and reading. Actual leisure reading, he couldn’t even remember when last he had done something like that. To wrap things up, life was good.

 

All the more Sho felt his peace and quiet disrupted when he came back from walking the dogs one evening to find lights on in the house. He was pretty sure he hadn’t turned them on before leaving, since it hadn’t been dark out yet. Frowning at the sight he slowly made his way inside, listening carefully. He heard some clacking sounds and a bit of rumbling and shuffling. Slowly Sho moved closer to the source of the noise and light, only to be surprised by a very unexpected sight. Sho merely gaped. There was Matsumoto Jun standing right in his kitchen. Well, in the kitchen of the house he was currently occupying.

 

“What…?” The question wouldn’t quite form, so Sho went quiet again.

 

Jun smiled at him. He looked slightly nervous, a very new, surprising sight to take in.

 

“Satoshi,” Jun explained in a low voice. “Satoshi told me you came in repeatedly for lunch and dinner.”

 

Sho blinked. “So?”

 

“Well… it means you didn’t cook,” Jun concluded. “That’s not good, Sho-san. You shouldn’t eat out so much. And you have food at home, so… you should eat it.”

 

Sho blushed at being exposed like that. “I guess I was being careless. I apologize for troubling you.”

 

“No,” Jun objected. “I have to apologize. I came by myself without telling you. I shouldn’t have. Well… In any case… I cooked this.” He pointed at two pots and a pan that were sitting on the stove. “You can eat it, if you like.”

 

Sho looked at Jun in disbelief. “You cooked? Like, for me?”

 

“It’s not like that,” Jun objected, even as a blush crept up his face. “I didn’t want anything to go to waste,” he explained.

 

Sho nodded. “Well, since you made the effort, shouldn’t you eat it too?” he suggested.

 

“I don’t want to bother you,” Jun muttered.

 

“You’re not… just… you cooked, so, I’d feel bad if you didn’t get to eat it.”

 

Sho couldn’t really place the look Jun gave him. He thought he could read mirth in it, but he couldn’t grasp it fully. There was a smile on Jun’s lips, though, as he finally nodded.

 

“Very well,” Jun stated. “You go, then, and set the table. I’m gonna serve dinner in a minute, or two.”

 

Sho nodded his head and went straight to work. He got napkins from the drawer, set up two pairs of chopsticks and poured two glasses of water. When he was done, he observed Jun working. The man seemed highly concentrated on his task, which was another very unfamiliar view. His hands worked calmly, with care, but a clear intent. Not wanting to disturb Jun, Sho remained quiet, watching Jun’s every move. For a moment he thought how much better Jun would suit a job at Ohno’s bar, with his charming looks, his winning smile, his gentle hands that you could easily enjoy watching at work.

 

“There you go.”

 

Sho started a bit as Jun set down a plate on the table in front of him. He had zoned out on Jun getting dinner ready and blushed at the realization of how easily Jun could mesmerize him. When he looked at the plate, his mouth gaped open. Jun had created what could only be called an artwork of small tempura pieces that were arranged like a small landscape around a spectacular looking “cherry tree” of fried noodles that was sprinkled with little bits of tempura dough for “blossoms”. Sho hadn’t even finished admiring the artwork, when Jun set down a small bowl next to the plate. In comparison it looked rather plain, but the finely chopped vegetables, some of them even carved into shape nicely, were still a sight of their own – a small salad with a light vinaigrette.

 

“Wow,” Sho blurted out as he sat down at the table. “That’s… fancy.”

 

“I like food that looks good,” Jun said with a smile. He put down the plate that he had prepared for himself with as much care as the one for Sho and seated himself. “I think that the food will know when it’s being prepared with love and care and taste better, then. You know…” He broke off, blushing. “I… guess that sounds stupid,” he laughed nervously. “At least to someone, who’s not… well…”

 

“It doesn’t sound stupid at all,” Sho opposed. “I have to admit, I wouldn’t have expected you to… well, do something like this.”

 

“You mean you didn’t expect I _was able_ to do something like this,” Jun retorted and he sounded sour.

 

“To be fair,” Sho explained, “I wouldn’t expect anyone to be able to do something like that upon mere sight, so when I say yes, it’s not about you.”

 

At that Jun smiled slightly. “You sure do make it a point to be polite.”

 

“So?” Sho shrugged. “Just like with food, when you treat people with love and care…”

 

“They taste better?” Jun teased. “Sho-san, is that some weird fetish, or should I be scared now?”

 

“I’d rather have your food, thanks,” Sho laughed. He then grabbed his chopsticks, held his hands together neatly and bowed his head. “Thank you for this meal.”

 

He felt Jun watching him for a second, before repeating the same ritual. “I like your thought, though,” Jun said after his first bite. “You know, sometimes… I mean, we’re all close around here and shit, but… you know, you will start to do stuff without thinking about it and I don’t think that’s really a good thing.”

 

“Oh my, Jun,” Sho burst out. “This is… delicious.”

 

“I’m glad it’s to your taste,” Jun offered happily.

 

“Fantastic,” Sho kept praising Jun. “Like, wow.”

 

Jun’s blush grew deeper. “It’s not _that_ special.”

 

“I’ve never seen anyone cook like this,” Sho kept insisting. “You’re really talented.”

 

Jun looked slightly apologetic. “Well, I’ve got a lot of time at hand. And I like cooking.”

 

“Thank you,” Sho said, smiling at Jun. “For doing this.”

 

“Well, I did it because I wanted to,” Jun shrugged. “I mean… I wasn’t trying to impress you, or anything. Like… Ah, I mean, I’m not digging. That’s not what it’s about… Just…”

 

Sho raised an eyebrow. “Should I let you continue your babble?” He chuckled at the way Jun averted his gaze. “Nah, don’t be so serious. I’m really happy you came and made the effort to cook this. I appreciate it.” They both kept silent for a while, but Sho felt like he was bursting with that… thing. “I enjoy your company,” he finally blurted out.

 

At that Jun looked back at Sho, surprised. “What… what does that mean?” he asked carefully.

 

Sho smiled just a bit, but it was his turn to slightly avert his gaze.

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” he said honestly. “For now it just means… well, that I enjoy your company.”

 

His stomach was doing backflips, his heart was beating like mad and it was impossible to just keep ignoring the fact that Jun’s presence was doing something to him. Sho didn’t know yet how to place that, but he understood that he had to address what was going on. He was wondering what Jun would do with his sudden confession, nervous anticipation flooding him.

 

“Well,” Jun muttered and Sho found that he looked equal parts embarrassed and pleased, “I guess that’s cool.”

 

Sho smiled at that and they mutually continued eating. Silence spread in the room again, but it felt comfortable rather than agitating. After they finished their meal Sho washed the dishes and Jun watched some TV. When they were alone in the living room Sho felt uneasy, though, having a strong urge to retreat.

 

“Well, it’s been a long day,” he stated vaguely.

 

It appeared that Jun read him correctly, though, as he nodded and smiled.

 

“It was fun,” he stated. “Maybe we can do this again some time.”

 

Sho smiled at that. “Sure. Well, then, good night.”

 

“Good night,” Sho-san,” Jun chirped and with a cute wave of his hand swept out the door.

 

Sho sighed. He feared that he would be having weird dreams during the night, but the excitement of Jun’s little visit still glowed inside him, warming him up from the inside, giving him an eerily lighthearted feeling that remained present throughout the evening and until he fell asleep, dreaming of dogs and fantastic looking food and a pair of glittery eyes that looked upon him warmly.

 

*~*~* Day 6

 

Sho had been thinking about Jun and their little date the previous night all morning. He had no idea what he should make of their chemistry. Jun was altogether a cool enough guy, but for one he was still a dropout and Sho didn’t know how to place that, he didn’t like careless people and for another his reaction to Jun was very new and unexpected and Sho was wondering if maybe he was of track for some reason. If so, giving Jun the idea that they might be able to have something might not be too good, because what if he “came back to his senses” and changed his mind again? The situation was not an easy one.

 

It was already around noon when Sho’s stomach grumbled, making itself heard in need for food. Sho had some of the leftovers from last night. The food was still delicious. It was incredible – how could a man like Jun create something so… unique? It didn’t make sense to Sho, but it also made him think that maybe there was more to Jun than met the eye. That was what his friends kept implying, they always insisted that Jun was a good guy, not actually selfish, or relying on others.

 

Sho decided to meet Ohno at the bar and try to ask him about it again. He seemed to know Jun best and they’ve known each other for a long time. And so, right after lunch, Sho set out to the “pia.no.man” in hopes of getting more information. Jun usually wasn’t around at this time of the day, so Sho could talk to Ohno as he needed to.

 

“We’re closed,” Ohno’s voice sounded evenly through the room as Sho swished through the door.

 

“I know already,” Sho answered, a grin on his face. “Should I leave again?”

 

Ohno perked up at the sight of him. “Sho-san. I was already wondering. You’re late today. Will you be having lunch?”

 

Sho chuckled nervously. “Er, actually… I had leftovers today.”

 

“Oh, you cooked last night?” Ohno asked. “Good. You’ve been coming every day. It’s not good to eat out so much.”

 

“Actually…” Sho suddenly had second thoughts. Was it okay to talk to Ohno about it? But then he decided to go for it anyway. “Actually Jun came over last night. He cooked dinner.”

 

Sho hadn’t been sure about how Ohno would react, but he didn’t really know what to make of the reaction he got. Ohno stared at him. Long. Longer. A silent stare. Sho was starting to freak out about it already, when Ohno finally blinked and seemed to come back from his trance.

 

“Jun… cooked for you?”

 

Ohno sounded like Sho had told him a spaceship had landed in his pool and a bunch of aliens had sprung out and cooked something in his kitchen.

 

“Is it unusual?” Sho asked.

 

“You could say that,” Ohno nodded.

 

“That’s surprising,” Sho mused. “It really looked like Jun has cooked before and more than once.

 

“It is not surprising that you would see that,” Ohno muttered.

 

“Satoshi,” Sho tried carefully, “I don’t really know… Can’t you tell me something more?”

 

Ohno sighed. “I shouldn’t. Like, really.”

 

“I know you’re being loyal to your friend,” Sho nodded his head. “But still… I’m trying to figure something out. And it would really help me to know… at least something. You know, I wonder if Jun is… I think I don’t have a clear picture. I want to understand him better. His character.”

 

“You could ask him, you know,” Jun’s voice suggested.

 

Sho swished his head around only to find Jun standing in the door, glaring death at Sho.

 

“Jun,” Sho tried to explain himself, “I really wanted to…”

 

“Go behind my back,” Jun cut him off. “You came to spy on me through my friends. That’s really low.”

 

“I don’t mean to spy,” Sho argued. “I just want to… you won’t tell me anything and I just… I have to know.”

 

Jun shook his head, though. “No, you want to know. You want to know what’s going on with me. You need me to have a good reason for lazing about, doing nothing with my life. You have to reassure yourself that I am really not what you think of me, because god forbid you liked a dropout like me, that would be impossible. Fucking hypocrite, fuck yourself.”

 

Sho was so dumbstruck by Jun’s outburst, he couldn’t even muster the mind to call after Jun when he turned around and left with swift long strides.

 

“Okay, that didn’t go very well,” Ohno muttered.

 

Sho sighed deeply. “I really only try to understand. I mean, I might be selfish feeling that way, but…”

 

“No,” Ohno opposed, shaking his head. “Jun keeps approaching you. He… seems attached to you. It’s been a while for him, so he doesn’t know how to handle it. He has forgotten that getting closer to someone means letting them get close to you.”

 

“Satoshi…” Sho sighed. “I don’t know – I mean, what should I do now?”

 

A moment’s silence filled the room. Sho contemplated leaving the place and simply trying to avoid Jun, so they both wouldn’t have to bother with the mess they were in anymore. But then the silence was broken and the thought was smashed with what followed.

 

“You know,” Ohno finally muttered, “you’re not wrong. From the beginning, you had the wrong idea about Jun. You might think he’s just a dropout, but you don’t know his story. There’s a reason why he is the way he is – and there’s a reason why he ended up…”

 

“In that trailer?” Sho offered. “Look, I think it’s cool you’re standing up for your friend, but I can’t help wondering… he’s practically living on you. Isn’t it annoying sometimes?”

 

“It’s not annoying,” Ohno told him. “And It’s different from what you’re thinking. It’s actually the other way around.”

 

His voice had grown a bit tight and his eyes looked at Sho warily.

 

“What do you mean?” Sho asked, frowning.

 

Ohno sighed. “I have no right to Jun’s story.”

 

“With all the things you’ve been dropping, all the things that have been passed back and forth, you better talk for real now,” Sho told him.

 

Ohno nodded, knowing he had already given away too much to back out.

 

“Alright. I guess Jun won’t get any angrier than he already is right now. So, might as well. Here goes. Jun… Before we came here, Jun lived in Tokyo. He was rich too. Like, really. In fact, he was what you would call high society.”

 

Sho gaped at that. “No way.”

 

“All the way,” Ohno told him. “He was a celeb chef. Top five three ears in a row. Even earned himself a Michelin star. At the end he owned three places, cooked at two of them regularly himself.”

 

Sho couldn’t believe it. Jun had been an overly successful chef? For a moment Sho thought idly to himself that the fact that Jun’s flashy appearance looked out of place made a lot more sense now, but then his mind settled back on digesting the information and what it meant. And to like a million questions, one of them being: What on earth had happened to have Jun end up where he was?!

 

“The thing is,” Ohno continued, “Jun has always been an excellent chef. And he loved cooking. After finishing his training, he went abroad to learn more from several chefs around the world. He was… really passionate. And he had a unique way of transmitting his passion to his customers. Only a few months after opening his first restaurant, it became one of Tokyo’s hot spots for excellent dining. Everybody loved Jun’s cooking and everybody loved the enthusiastic young chef with his charming smile and handsome face. His popularity grew almost daily. Soon there were monthly TV coverings and the demand for seats grew unmanageable. Thus, only ten months after going into business the second restaurant held its opening. Everybody celebrated Jun and his talent. The demand still kept growing. It didn’t take long for TV stations to ask Jun to come and cook in their shows, both as a guest and as a host. The offers were endless. And Jun, who was so passionate about his cooking, was completely overwhelmed. Being young and naïve, he made a big mistake, though. He thought people were genuinely interested in him and his art, when in reality he was only supposed to get ratings. So, some things were bound to happen. After a good two years, ratings went down and naturally that displeased the producers. They demanded Jun thought of new things to attract audience, which, naturally became more difficult as time went by. At the same time the demand for seats at a restaurant kept growing, so yet another place was rented, with another chef who cooked Jun’s creations. Sadly, that too did not go as well as Jun had hoped. He had seen the concept work in France and Germany, but well, things are quite different here and so there weren’t a lot of people who were interested in the food, if it wasn’t prepared by Jun.”

 

“You can imagine that these things could get anyone frustrated, but for Jun… You might think it sounds stupid, but to him it was like a lover who betrayed him. People who had sweet talked him for years turned on him, demanding he kept delivering, even though he had already worn himself out. Then the rejection of his creations, because his hands hadn’t touched them… Well, things crushed fairly quickly from there, really. Three of his five TV contracts were cancelled by various stations. He quit the other two soon after. When the press kept bothering him, writing filthy stuff about his _downfall_ as they put it… Jun simply broke. He ended everything. He sold all of his restaurants, he even sold a number of recipes. All of that happened in about a week, really, all the places being closed down. Jun paid all the staff a very big compensation from his earnings of everything that was sold. He was sad to be unable to keep things going, but he had simply burnt himself out.”

 

“That… sounds awful,” Sho muttered.

 

“It was,” Ohno nodded. “Jun… has lost his smile somewhere along the way. I mean… he might smile now too, every now and then, but… Sho-kun, if you’d known him before, known him the way I do…”

 

That statement sent a surge of jealousy through Sho’s body. Ohno and Jun had a long history together. At that point he even suspected that maybe they had been lovers before. Ohno really knew Jun in ways he did not and Sho noticed that it hurt him.

 

“It’s like he lost himself somehow,” Ohno continued, making Sho concentrate on his explanations again. “Sadly, Jun’s family wasn’t very supportive. When Jun told them that he would be closing down all the restaurants, they were beside themselves. I was there, mind you. His father yelled at him, claiming that Jun was a disappointment, nothing much short of a nuisance. And what their friends would think of them, having such a child, who would simply throw away everything that’s been given to him – when in reality it was Jun who had given all of himself to everyone without ever getting anything in return. His family accused him of making them lose face over a whim, as they put it. To think, they basically said that Jun was merely letting them down because he had grown lazy. Well, Jun’s family is a matter in itself you can discuss for hours. But well, the bottom line is this: As soon as Jun had signed the last paper he booked the next best flight to Okinawa. He wanted to leave his old life behind entirely, he wanted to move to a small, secluded place, where nobody would know him or his story, where no questions would be asked and no people would keep giving him inquisitive looks. He asked me to come along. He knew that I had little to leave behind – and he knew I still had a dream.”

 

“A dream?” Sho asked.

 

Ohno nodded, looking glum. “Jun has told me repeatedly that his dream died. He was so lost – still is, in a way. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. But he told me that if there was anything he wanted to do, it was to help someone make their dream come true, because then his dream could still live on in someone else’s. So we came here. Jun spent the entire rest of his money on buying this entire bay with the small bar. And the trailer, of course. It was the only thing he wanted. To get a trailer and live in it rent free on the beach that he bought me. It really is my beach, my bay, you know. My name is listed in all the books. But it was Jun’s money that was spent to buy it. So… strictly speaking I’m living on Jun’s money. Am I a poor person, because I agreed to this?”

 

Ohno’s question was daring as he looked right at Sho, who found himself speechless at the revelation. He’d thought up his own versions of Jun’s story, but none of them had gotten close to the truth. Jun had been a business man, a successful celebrity. A man, who knew the comforts of having money to spare – and yet, Jun had decided that the life he was living on this island was more fulfilling than everything he had had. Sho was so dumbfounded by the entire story, he did not answer right away, but kept working the information over in his head again and again, wondering at some point if maybe he knew one of Jun’s restaurants, seeing how he kept having business meetings at such fancy places. It took Sho a rather long while to realize that Ohno was staring at him, wanting an answer.

 

“Er… no,” Sho finally blurted out. “Of course, you’re not a poor person – and neither is Jun. Damn, what a story. If I had known…”

 

“Yeah,” Ohno chuckled bitterly. “It’s too bad… you’re feeding Jun’s expectations of people thinking the worst of him first.”

 

Hearing those words, Sho felt like shit. Seeing Jun and the way he lived, he had thought the worst of the man. Without knowing anything about him.

 

“So I ruined him even more,” Sho mumbled.

 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Ohno told him. “But you’re feeding his ideas.”

 

“He must think I’m such a jerk,” Sho sighed. “I kept pressing so hard and when he wouldn’t tell me, I came to you to probe.”

 

“Basically he just thinks you’re `one of them´,” Ohno told him. “Just one of those people who always put money first.”

 

“He’s right,” Sho said, feeling crushed. “I’m just a stupid business sales man, who’s already thinking of his next deal upon the signature of a contract. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, I didn’t even want to take my vacation days, thinking they were nothing but a waste of time – time that I could spend earning money.”

 

“But you came anyway,” Ohno gave him.

 

“My boss forced me,” Sho sighed. “Being an international company, we can’t avoid the requirements. I thought it was such a nuisance having to get away from work. And I honestly look down on employees who don’t go the extra mile, claiming they are half-hearted. But really, what’s so bad about maybe having other interests beside work? It’s not a bad thing, is it? At any rate, I am everything Jun thought me to be.”

 

“You might still surprise him, though,” Ohno offered.

 

“How?” Sho wanted to know.

 

“With a change of heart?” Ohno suggested.

 

“Jun will know instantly that you told me his story,” Sho argued. “That’s not gonna impress him.”

 

“A lot of people who Jun knew and trusted know his story, even experienced it first hand right beside him – and yet they think that he failed those who relied on him. You can very well differentiate yourself from those people.”

 

“Well,” Sho mused, “I can’t imagine why anyone would not sympathize with Jun, after having lived through such tough times… well, it might be that you don’t want to acknowledge that you were a part of the problem…”

 

“You’re a smart guy,” Ohno said, smiling softly. “And Jun has taken a liking to you. I haven’t seen him interested in anyone… well, ever since.”

 

“How do you figure he’s interested in me?” Sho asked.

 

“He cooked for you,” Ohno almost burst out. “I can’t even… He sees something in you, something… like a new dream maybe.”

 

“You mean that he might want to get into a relationship,” Sho muttered.

 

“It’s the first time he’s considering something like that after… well, in a really long time,” Ohno told him. “I’m telling you, he’s hoping for something new, something…”

 

“And you’d entrust your precious friend to me?” Sho asked.

 

“I know that you won’t lead him on,” Ohno said in a strong voice. “I know you said you’re… well, with your wife and kid… I still saw the way you look at him. But even if you don’t… the thing is, I think you’ll be good for him, whether you return his feelings, or not.”

 

“Since you were so honest with me, I’ll be honest with you too,” Sho told him. “I don’t really know… how I feel about Jun. It’s… weird.”

 

“It’s okay,” Ohno told him. “You can take your time. Jun sure has been taking his time, trying to get things together again, but you might be just what he needs to get things going.”

 

“What is it that you want for Jun?” Sho asked.

 

“Anything but living by himself in a lonely trailer at a secluded beach,” Ohno told him. “It’s fine if you want to get away from things to regain your strength. But Jun has lost track…”

 

“Why don’t you tell him that?” Sho asked.

 

“When it’s us, he won’t listen,” Ohno told him. “I tried once. He instantly thought up a story of how his parents hired me to get him to go home… It’s different with you. You’re a stranger to the entire incident. You have a distance to all of the things that happened that Jun can accept you as a voice of reason.”

 

“That sounds very odd,” Sho told him.

 

Ohno sighed. “Look, I don’t know why, but Jun is inclined to listen to you and that’s a good thing.”

 

“Maybe,” Sho mused. “But again, I don’t know…”

 

“Just… keep doing what you’ve been doing,” Ohno told him. “It works alright.”

 

“I’ll try,” Sho nodded. “Jun… deserves some happiness. Hey… uhm… out of pure curiosity, can you tell me the name of Jun’s restaurant? Maybe I know it.”

 

“As I said before, there were three restaurants at the end,” Ohno reminded him, “but the most famous one, the number one house was the “Velvet Violette”. It had full seating every single night.”

 

Sho’s eyes grew wide. “The Velvet Violette?! That was Jun’s restaurant?!?!” Sho gaped. “That was about the fanciest place you could go to. I only visited twice, but it was always a unique experience. I was shocked when the place closed down.”

 

Ohno nodded. “Most of the regulars stopped coming as soon as Jun quit the restaurant. The place closed down just a few weeks later.”

 

“It must have been hard to watch,” Sho muttered.

 

“What?” Ohno asked.

 

“It’s like… watching your dream die,” Sho whispered out. “It must have been horrible for Jun.” He then looked at the door the other man had stormed off through after catching Sho probing into his private matters. “Sorry,” he mumbled, jumping up from his seat and rushing out the door. Determined to find Jun, Sho dashed off.

 

*~*~*

 

Sho kept looking for Jun everywhere he could think of. His trailer, the beach just a bit behind the bar, the small street that led to the little park Jun sometimes visited – but Jun was nowhere to be found. After about an hour of fruitless searching Sho decided to give up and try again in the evening or the following day perhaps. Obviously Jun didn’t want to be found and maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing if they sorted their thoughts and feelings a bit.

 

Sho returned to the house he was living in, feeling unreasonably tired, seeing how it was still early in the afternoon. Maybe he should still take a nap, Sho thought. It might do him some good. A nap. Lat time he’d had one was back in school. There was something very pleasant about having your time to yourself, Sho had to admit that. Just as he made his way to the door, Sho started. In the backyard there was movement and then the dogs started barking – obviously they had spotted something or someone in the garden. Sho stared as Jun emerged from the calm greens.

 

“There you are,” Jun said, sounding annoyed, but also relieved. “Just where have you been?” he wanted to know.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sho burst out. “I was looking for you everywhere. You stormed off like mad and I wanted to… I just wanted to find you… and… you know, talk.” He gave Jun a curious look. “Were you here all this time?”

 

“Well,” Jun mumbled, his face blushing cutely, “at first I was really mad. I thought about how you tried to betray me, how you kept talking about me like…” Jun shook his head, sighing. “But then… Well, I mean, I guess it’s only natural to want to get to know me better. And it’s not unreasonable to want to know if we are compatible. I was so… scared. I don’t like to even think about… well, the time before I began to live here – let alone talk about it.”

 

“Jun,” Sho tried, but Jun wouldn’t let him cut in.

 

“So I began to think that I was also being unfair,” Jun continued. “I really was. So I came here to apologize. And to tell you whatever Satoshi hasn’t yet.”

 

Sho smiled at that. “He has indeed… explained some things to me,” he admitted. “Please, don’t be mad.”

 

“I’m not,” Jun told him. “He’s really making it easier for me. But the offer stands. If you want to hear more, I can tell you.”

 

Sho merely walked right to the front door, swung it open and invited Jun inside with a grand gesture of his hand.

 

Jun chuckled, but accepted the invitation. They got in and made themselves a bit comfortable in the living room.

 

“Okay, I’m listening,” Sho offered.

 

“Very well,” Jun nodded. “Let’s see… It was... I don’t even know anymore when it really started. My grandmother always let me help her in the kitchen. I enjoyed cooking from the very beginning. All the single ingredients, mixed and matched together, creating so many interesting unique flavours. Unlimited options of interpreting. Give ten people the exactly same recipe and you will get ten different dishes. In the beginning I just enjoyed it for myself. I didn’t think about making cooking a profession. Well, as I got deeper into it, I discovered options of making a living with what I loved. I was intrigued, much to my father’s dismay, I might add, he really didn’t want me to go “rogue” on the family. Well, ultimately I found my way into it anyway. He was... not happy. And my mom... had been taught to mirror her husband, so she was unhappy too.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sho said.

 

Jun merely shook his head. “I am not telling you this so you can feel sorry for me. Anyway, I was good at what I was doing and I got an opportunity to study overseas for a while. I took it and learned high class cooking. When I came back to Tokyo, there was little I was coming back to. My family had turned its back on me, friends had moved on. There was... one...”

 

“Satoshi,” Sho said without even thinking about it.

 

“He was still there,” Jun confirmed. “It was due to him that I got a job at a very popular restaurant. I worked there for a while and I really enjoyed myself. After a while, though, I felt that I wanted to go a different path. I took a chance and got my own place. I constructed it according to my own ideas. It was an unexpectedly big success. I soon had a big popular place, we had international politicians and celebrities visit on a daily basis. I was successful, I was doing what I loved. Life truly was good in those days. Guess what happened, then.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sho mused. “A bad critique bite you in the bottom?”

 

Jun laughed at that. “Interesting. No. You see, my dad, and thus naturally my mom too suddenly were quite happy with me. Having a celebrity chef for a son apparently was something pleasant, after all. You can judge me for it, if you want, but I was actually happy about it and welcomed them in my life. My mom even helped managing the restaurant. It was...” He paused for a moment. Sho thought he looked hurt, but didn’t comment on it. “It was good. For a while. The popularity of my restaurant kept growing, to the point where my parents suggested we needed to open a second place. I wasn’t sure about it. I mean, of course I enjoyed how well-received my cooking was. But I wasn’t sure if I really wanted to expand like that. Well, there was a lot of planning and ultimately we agreed that a second place would actually be good. It went well, too. I found a very capable partner, who was reliable and shared my passion for the job. But things didn’t stop there. I'm not sure when it all got out of hand, but gradually things started to change. I was interviewed a lot, I was invited to TV shows, there was talk about creating a brand of canned food for grocery stores...”

 

“I felt like I was losing grip. I was suddenly not a chef anymore, but a manager most of the time. I tried to compensate by going to my kitchen when I was free, which wasn’t often. When I didn’t work, I worked and it shouldn’t be surprising that my health, both mental and physical, suffered. I started to feel tired a lot, I got irritated easily, I lost my drive. My family kept on building a huge company around me that became stranger to me by the day. When they suggested the opening of the third branch, I objected, telling them that things were overwhelming as they were. I don’t know... I lost myself completely and decided to just hand things over in hopes of finding a little more peace. However, that was not a very good idea.”

 

I began to loathe what was happening around me. But of course I couldn’t escape anymore. I had let myself be weaved into a construction that held me captive. In addition, in order to keep up with the needs of big media, I was constantly pressured to create more, new things almost weekly. It didn’t work out. Media attention decreased and I felt rejected and that’s when it all collapsed on me. In the end there was only one way to get back out again... destroy it all. I still remember when I first had the thought. I was shocked. Appalled, even. I shoved it away, felt guilty for having such selfish thoughts. But once I had found my way out, I couldn’t stop myself from looking at it. The thoughts would come up repeatedly, again and again and details would be added every so often and ultimately a plan formed in my head. In the end I could do nothing but acknowledge how miserable and lost I was, being unable to stop myself from plotting the destruction of my own company. And so... I gave in. The opening of the third branch was my last day in Tokyo. I announced that I would be selling the brand at the next opportunity and I would leave, not only the profession, but also the city. Satoshi helped me along the way.”

 

“He went so far as to flee with you,” Sho commented. “You must mean a lot to him.”

 

Sho hated how jealous he sounded, but he simply couldn’t help himself.

 

“We are... important to each other,” Jun answered the call. “We... were involved for a while. When I’m being honest, I was holding on to the only unconditional love I received, I wanted to be treasured for something other than being a golden boy. Satoshi... was good to me. He was good for me.”

 

“You exploited the feelings he had for you,” Sho analysed.

 

Jun kept quiet for a moment. “I love him dearly, I adore him... but I can’t deny that your perception is quite right, I knew that we weren’t balanced and yet I didn’t find it in me to let go. I kept taking from him without giving back accordingly. He never complained. In the end... We just stopped doing shit. We never even broke up officially. Things just... stopped. It was a kind of mutual agreement.”

 

“How do you feel about him today?” Sho wanted to know.

 

“Well, I love him,” Jun answered honestly. “But I don’t… desire him.”

 

Sho thought about his ex-wife for a second. “Don’t I know that,” he mused.

 

They smiled at each other and Sho felt like they were actually on the same page for the very first time. It felt good, there was no denying that.

 

“So, after all of that heavy conversation, how about we change to something lighter,” Jun suggested.

 

Sho blinked at that. “Like what?”

 

“How about I prepare cooking dinner,” Jun suggested, “and then we can take a walk with the dogs. Then I finish cooking and he have dinner.”

 

“That sounds very nice,” Sho agreed. “Let’s do that.”

 

And so they went on about their day, happily sharing some private time. Jun did some preparations, they walked along the beach, trying to keep a hold of the dogs and having trouble with it more than once. When they arrived back Jun cooked dinner for them and then they ate and chatted cheerfully. As the evening set in fully Sho did not feel like he wanted to retreat from Jun again. As a matter of fact he made an effort to think of things they could do so they wouldn’t have to separate. He wasn’t sure who had actually come up with the idea of taking a swim in the heated pool in the yard, but there they were, in the hot water, the cool evening hair whisking around their heads. And while the air was already a bit chilly, the water in the pool was very pleasantly warm. It gave you an onsen kind of feeling. Jun actually splashed the water around a bit as he got in, feeling playful. He looked good like that, Sho thought. Carefree and untroubled. They swam a bit, enjoying the warm water and adjusting to their new surroundings, before settling down at the edge of the pool.

 

“Ah,” Sho sighed. “This feels really good.”

 

“It does,” Jun agreed.

 

“Jun, I’m sorry,” Sho suddenly blurted out. When Jun merely blinked at him, he specified. “I shouldn’t have probed into your personal affairs.”

 

“And Satoshi shouldn’t have revealed anything to you,” Jun sighed. “But well, what’s done is done. Let’s not dwell.”

 

“If you say so,” Sho said with a smile. “I do have things in mind that are definitely more fun.”

 

“Oh?” Jun made. “Like what?”

 

“Like this,” Sho announced and pounced on Jun, trying to dunk him under water.

 

Jun laughed and played along readily, trying to wrestle out of Sho’s grip, only to fight back the moment he managed to do so. They kept play-fighting, dunking each other, splashing water, using every possible opportunity as an excuse for body contact. It was somewhere in the middle of their playing that Sho understood that he was attracted to Jun. It was a simple thought, nothing that came to him as a revealing realization, nothing that shocked him when he grasped the thought. In that situation, it seemed like just a natural development and Sho didn’t stop even for a second to question it. He finally understood why Jun had fascinated him from the first minute and why it had bugged him so that Jun had been secretive and locked him out of his world. Everything made perfect sense with that one simple thought. He was just downright crazy for Jun. And really, who would blame him? Jun was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

 

Their playing grew lazy after a while and they settled back towards the edge of the pool again, still giving small teasing touches and chuckling lightly. Sho wasn’t sure what to do next, though. He wasn’t used to advancing other guys, he didn’t know the etiquette at all. Should he make a move and kiss Jun? Was he supposed to ask first? Or confess? The uneasy feeling crept back up on him and, unsure what to do, he heaved himself up to the edge of the pool, sitting down there, trying to calm down, his legs still dangling in the water.

 

Jun seemed a bit put off at first, but then decided to try to get the playful atmosphere back.

 

“Enjoying the view, huh?” he said teasingly

 

“It’s nice,” Sho said rather innocently.

 

He honestly hadn’t thought anything dirty, but Jun went and made the “view” that much more interesting and Sho’s thoughts began to wander as he saw Jun twisting and turning in the water, under water, breaking surface and pulling dripping hair from his face. Sho had to admit that it looked quite appetizing. He had found a few days ago already that he was indeed attracted to Jun. He had also found that he wasn’t nearly as shocked or confused about it as he might have expected to be. It felt… different, yes, but natural somehow, so he didn’t mind at all when he found that Jun interpreted his earlier remark as flirting and showed his own flirty mood quite openly. Jun put himself on display for a bit longer, before finishing with a graceful roll and swimming towards the edge where Sho was still sitting.

 

“Come back in and play?” Jun offered.

 

He came closer yet, pretending to try to grip the edge of the pool, but Sho could tell he was really messing with Sho’s head, what with Jun’s head bobbing slightly up and down right between Sho’s legs. There was still no body contact and Sho still wasn’t sure about initiating it. He had no experience what so ever. What should he do with this?

 

“I’m starting to feel a bit lonely in here,” Jun continued.

 

His cheek brushed Sho’s thigh just so and it was like a cue. Sho’s hand moved forward, resting in Jun’s hair, caressing it lightly, enjoying the thick, strong texture and he couldn’t help already fantasizing. Jun let him play with his hair a bit, looked up at him suggestively, moved into the caresses and basically showed very clearly that he very much welcomed Sho’s advances. When after a while Sho did nothing more, though, it seemed that Jun got a bit impatient. He dove forward in a quick move and he caught Sho by surprise, grabbing him around the waist and simply pulling him back into the pool with him. And there Sho found himself a second later, Jun’s arms snug around his form and he took a moment to balance himself in the water. However, before he could even think about choking on water a mouth covered his and he was prepared, had known that it was coming and there it was, right there, their first kiss, Sho’s first kiss to ever share with another man and yet again he was surprised at how natural it felt. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation, Sho answered the kiss readily from second one and they kept right where they were, hugging tightly, kissing, testing waters in more ways than one and Sho felt like he was floating.

 

Eventually they separated, looking at each other, checking for reactions.

 

“Nice,” Jun finally commented.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sho wanted to know.

 

“Sorry,” Jun chuckled. “It’s just… I wasn’t sure. You know, if you’d kiss me back, or punch me. This is a rather pleasant surprise.”

 

“I’ve never liked a man before,” Sho explained. “Well, like that, I mean.”

 

“Well, I guess I should feel flattered, then,” Jun grinned. Then he inspected Sho carefully for a reaction as he continued. “So… you’ve been thinking about something like this?”

 

“I have,” Sho admitted.

 

It was the truth. He didn’t feel ashamed in front of Jun either. Jun was an easy-going guy and he was more than welcoming of Sho, so why reject him when he felt equally intrigued?

 

“Maybe,” Jun probed carefully, “also something more than this?”

 

That was unexpected and Sho jerked a bit at the question.

 

“My, you don’t waste any time, do you?” he chuckled nervously.

 

“I’m just trying to understand where you’re standing,” Jun let him know.

 

Sho felt a surge of nervousness, but he refused to back down. He had, indeed, been thinking about… many things and seeing how he could have them, what was the point in trying to be shy?

 

“Well, I am not opposed to… new experience,” he finally stated.

 

Jun grinned at that. He then climbed out of the pool, leaving Sho there, but also giving him a very nice view of his ass.

 

“Cooking and swimming is one thing,” Jun stated. “But I’m not messing in someone else’s bed. So we’re taking this to my place.”

 

Sho climbed out of the pool too and he pretty much agreed with Jun’s thoughts, but the rather chilly evening air hit him pretty hard and he was very sure that they won’t comfortably make it to Jun’s trailer all wet and half naked.

 

“I’ll get us dry clothes,” Sho offered and quickly rushed into the house, pulled what clothes he found at hand, dressed himself and brought Jun a pair of fresh clothes as well.

 

“Much appreciated,” Jun grinned at him.

 

And then they set off. It wasn’t a long walk, but even so, they kept stealing small caresses and kisses along the way, seeking body contact, keeping their drive going. All the while, Sho refused to let himself question his decision, to overthink, to ruin this unique chance at something he might not have known he craved when he did. He would experience it, live it, and then decide what to do with it. They arrived at the trailer and moved inside and soon Sho found himself in… well, not exactly a bed, but it was close enough and there was Jun and Jun’s hands on his body and Jun’s lips kissing him and Jun’s body inviting him in and Jun’s warmth everywhere around him and they were moving together, grinding, pushing, faster, harder and Sho completely lost himself in the warm depths of a pleasure unknown to him before.

 

It was way past midnight when Sho woke up and found himself wrapped around Jun’s form, holding him close and he couldn’t help feeling calm and peaceful and he knew that it should irritate him, make hi feel confused, but it just didn’t. It felt right that he was there with Jun and the feeling was so strong that it left no space for anything else. And so, Sho simply snuggled back in again and drifted back off to sleep with Jun in his arms.

 

*~*~* Day 12

 

After their first night, there was the second night. And then the third. Every moment Sho shared with Jun felt magical. Like Jun fit him in a way he hadn’t known to be possible. It was incredible. They set up their own routine and enjoyed every moment they could. After all, their time together was limited and Sho wanted to get the most out of it. Then, one day, a thought came to Sho and it hit him so hard that it almost hurt physically. He thought about the possibility of staying with Jun. Was there one? After having the thought it kept coming back to Sho again and again, almost pestering him. He had grown to really like the island and the beach. Jun’s friends were really nice too. There were some problems, though. What about his job? What about his family? And what about Jun? While he was enthusiastic enough, he still never voiced any desire to try to forge something. But then, neither had Sho. Maybe Jun wasn’t thinking that Sho was considering a possible future together. Maybe he should talk to Jun about it?

 

The thoughts kept coming, but Jun’s body heat always felt so much more comforting, distracting Sho, driving him away from big decisions and right to grand pleasure. He absolutely enjoyed the sex he had with Jun. He loved the way Jun’s body felt wrapped around  him when he fell asleep. But with time passing Sho’s thoughts kept growing stronger and it was only a matter of time until they would break forth. In the end it happened late at night when he and Jun were lying together in the trailer, exchanging lazy caresses.

  

Sho was lying on his side, his body wrapped around Jun’s form comfortably. Or rather, not so comfortably. The built-in sleeping opportunity of the trailer was very narrow, forcing them to cuddle up if they wanted to, or not – not that Sho would have been complaining. He wasn’t going anywhere, but it was a fact that there was no space to put between them if need be. In addition, the cupboard that hung over the area made it difficult to get up without either banging our head on it, or squeezing the other party into the mattress while climbing over them. Sho shifted, trying to move the arm he had squeezed under his body, which was slowly going numb.

 

“You okay back there?” Jun asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sho sighed. “I just need to… no, no I’m not okay. Jun, this is…”

 

Jun moved to turn around so he could face Sho. It took some effort for him to do it, but he was agile enough, so he managed alright.

 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

 

“Don’t you ever feel like this is… I don’t know… inconvenient?” Sho asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Jun wanted to know.

 

“Well, this… this form of housing,” Sho said carefully. “I mean, you have to admit that with the two of us being in here, space is incredibly limited. Like, I’m not talking about a penthouse, or something, but a facility with an actually separated bathroom would be nice, don’t you think that sometimes?”

 

Jun sighed. “I do,” he admitted. “Sometimes.”

 

Sho bit his lip, wondering, if he should go probing. But then, he _was_ contemplating to make some major changes himself, so it couldn’t hurt to find out how Jun felt about changes for himself.

 

“Don’t you ever miss… you know, the comforts?” Sho asked.

 

At that Jun shook his head. “No, that’s not something that I miss. Big housing, service facilities, house management… I don’t miss any of it.”

 

Sho’s heart sank. He had hoped that Jun had at least some kind of longing, but the man was obviously not made for that kind of life. Pity, Sho thought, he fit it so well.

 

“A bathroom might be nice, though,” Jun added, an apologetic smile on his lips. “The thing is, I only really feel these things when I’m here with someone. As soon as I’m by myself again, I don’t care so much anymore.”

 

That stung more than Sho would have liked to admit. Jun was assuming he’d end up by himself again, no matter what. He wasn’t even thinking about how they could possibly work.

 

“So, it’s your plan to grow old in this thing alone?” Sho asked.

 

Jun looked at him for a long moment, not saying anything.

 

“It’s not a plan,” Jun finally said carefully. “I just… I don’t see…”

 

“You don’t see…?” Sho tried to encourage him.

 

Jun merely shrunk back from him, though. The fact that he couldn’t make space for himself very clearly irritated him in that moment. Sho wasn’t helping either. He didn’t want Jun to flee from the conversation. He could tell that Jun was struggling, had most probably been for at least as long as he had moved into that trailer and he was probably hurting a lot more than he would usually let on. Jun was running in circles, though, so it didn’t matter how fast he tried to run, he wouldn’t get anywhere unless he changed directions. Jun was still pushing against Sho, now trying to get him out of the bed, but Sho wouldn’t budge.

 

“Jun,” Sho said simply, trying to get Jun’s attention. “What do you not see?”

 

Jun heaved a deep sigh. He stopped struggling and just curled in on himself as much as he could. Sho reached out instinctively, hugging Jun close, holding him, stroking his back soothingly. They simply lay there for a while, neither of them speaking.

 

“I don’t see anything,” Jun finally whispered. “I’m lost, I… I’m nowhere, with no one and with nowhere to go. I can’t see any kind of future that holds anything nice.”

 

Sho could hear Jun’s voice being slightly hoarse. The man was at the brink of tears and for the first time since he had met Jun, Sho understood how hurt the other actually was, how scared, how lost.

 

“You’re not nowhere,” Sho assured him. “You’re right here and _I’m_ here.”

 

Jun laughed bitterly at that. “For another like two weeks,” he said coldly.

 

“The world can change in two weeks,” Sho told him. He kissed Jun’s cheek carefully, hoping to give him a feeling of comfort. “Your entire world basically changed overnight – just think what you could do in two weeks.”

 

Jun actually snorted at that. “I could circle the world.”

 

“You certainly could,” Sho agreed. “But then you’d end up right here again. Jun, before you go, you need to think of where you want to be. Where do you want to go? And with whom?”

 

Jun said nothing in response, but his arms snaked around Sho’s form, holding into him tight and Sho squeezed Jun back, letting him know that at least right now he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“It’s okay to dream,” Sho whispered to Jun. “Even when you think it’s silly, don’t stop yourself from thinking about what you want.”

 

“I know something that I want… right now,” Jun whispered back.

 

Sho smiled. He craned his neck to kiss Jun’s cheek again. Once. Twice. Then his eye-lid. Then his temple. Close to his ear. His kisses grew more hurried as he leaned in to grace his lips to Jun’s neck.

 

“Slow,” Jun breathed.

 

And Sho listened. His hands moved slowly up and down Jun’s back, moving them together so they had more space to work with. His kisses lingered on Jun’s skin, each one an unspoken promise of more that was to come. There was something incredibly arousing about the way they fit, the way they moved together. Jun was addictive. Scarily so. But then and there it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but the smell of Jun’s hair, the taste of Jun’s skin, the feel of Jun’s twitching muscles.

 

*~*~* Day 19

 

Sho took a deep breath. He still wasn’t entirely sure how to go about it. But he had set his mind to it and when Sho set his mind to something, he always pulled through. He nodded to himself.

 

“You can do this,” he muttered for the fourth time.

 

This time he did pick up his phone, though, and made his call. A call he dreaded, but felt excited about at the same time. It felt weird. As so many things had lately. But it would work out, Sho was sure of it. Then he needed to focus as the phone was picked up at the other end.

 

“I told you to turn off your phone while you’re there,” Okada scolded Sho and he meant it.

 

“You never said such a thing,” Sho argued. “You said that if you called me on my work phone and I picked up you’d give me hell. But this is very different. _I_ am calling _you_ and it’s… a private matter.”

 

“Okay,” Okada said, “I’m intrigued. Please, continue.”

 

Sho sat down, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “I don’t really know where to start,” he admitted.

 

“How about at the beginning?” Okada suggested.

 

Sho rolled his eyes, but let the stupid comment go.

 

“I… I met someone,” he began.

 

“Oh,” Okada made. “Already?”

 

“Well… it’s not like I planned it. No, I definitely did not plan this.”

 

“I get it,” Okada told him. “So?”

 

“So… it’s… I don’t know how to put it. It’s kind of… intense,” Sho said vaguely.

 

“Intense,” Okada repeated, obviously trying to evaluate the word. “In a good way, or a bad way?”

 

Sho sighed. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “I mean, I… you’re gonna think I’ve lost it, but I feel like a young man falling in love for the first time. At the same time it’s really complicated, though…”

 

“I understand that after the break-up you don’t want to rush things,” Okada stated. “It might look weird.”

 

“No,” Sho said, shaking his head. “There’s more… there’s more to it.”

 

“What more?” Okada wanted to know.

 

Sho screwed his eyes shut. He had called his friend for a reason and he needed to tell someone, so he should just get it over with.

 

“It’s a man,” he finally blurted out. “I’m talking about a man.”

 

There was no reply. Sho could hear Okada breathing evenly at the other end, but he did not respond in any way. Sho waited for a good minute, before he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Well, aren’t you gonna say anything?” he asked.

 

“I honestly don’t know what to say,” his friend told him. “This is… very unexpected.”

 

Sho chuckled at that. “You can say that again. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you are.”

 

There was another long pause. Sho decided to give his friend some time to take the information in.

 

“Do you…” Okada then began, but broke off.

 

“Yeah?” Sho encouraged him.

 

“Do you fuck?”

 

Sho’s eyes went wide at the question. “What?! Seriously? That’s the first thing you’re asking me?”

 

“Well, I want to know,” Okada explained, “I mean, you said you were shocked, but… are you just testing your feelings, or is this actually real?”

 

“So it’s only real if we fuck?” Sho asked. He was truly annoyed with the other. Was sex the only thing that defined that kind of relationship for him?

 

“No, I…” Okada sighed. “I don’t quite know how to handle this. I’m just trying to find out how deep you’re in.”

 

Sho grinned to himself. “What a neat choice of words. To the hilt, I’m in. And yes, we had sex, if that really helps you to contemplate the matter.”

 

“Really?” Okada asked, sounding stunned. “So… you had sex with… that guy – and you liked it?”

 

“Sure did,” Sho told him. “Have been questioning my entire person ever since.”

 

“I can imagine,” Okada sympathized. “Wow…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“That… I mean… what are you gonna do now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sho said honestly. “I mean, what do you do in a situation like this, really?”

 

“No idea,” Okada tailed in. Then he sighed again. “Sorry, but I still don’t get it. So, you just get over there, you see this guy and then suddenly you realize that you’re gay and you just hit it off?”

 

“I… I don’t even know if I’m… I mean, if I’m really… you know… But it was a bit like that, yeah. He kind of fascinated me from the moment I first saw him. There was something about him that I couldn’t quite put my finger on… I only understood later that I was actually attracted to him. I don’t know why this happened with him. It just did.”

 

“That guy must be stunning,” Okada laughed.

 

“He is,” Sho confirmed.

 

“You wouldn’t have a picture you can send me?” Okada asked.

 

“What for?” Sho wanted to know.

 

“So I’ll know what your type is?” Okada suggested teasingly.

 

“Well, I don’t really have one,” Sho muttered. “Oh, but you might still find him online.”

 

“Online?”

 

“Yeah, he was… quite famous, actually.”

 

“Famous?” Okada repeated in disbelief. “Really, you just happen to run into a celebrity and fall head over heels?”

 

“Do you want to see a picture of him, now, or not?” Sho asked. “His name is Matsumoto Jun. He was a chef. Star of the scene.”

 

There was a rather long break again, during which Sho could hear typing and muttering. He waited patiently, wondering what Okada would actually find. He had never made the effort himself to google Jun and see the results.

 

“No way,” Okada finally burst out.

 

Sho jumped at the harsh reaction. “What?!”

 

“There’s no way… that guy’s letting you bang him?”

 

This time Sho actually had to laugh. “Why not?”

 

“Oh, come on,” Okada dragged out. “He’s… he looks like an idol.”

 

Sho grinned. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Okada claimed. “You’re leading me on, aren’t you?”

 

“Why would I make something like that up,” Sho laughed.

 

“I don’t know,” Okada answered. “Why would you tell me this at all?”

 

At that Sho turned stern. “Well… when I’m being honest I’m calling about something else too…”

 

“Is it now?” Okada dragged out. “Well, let me hear it.”

 

Sho took one deep breath and then began to relate his thoughts and feelings to his friend. He wasn’t sure what the outcome would be, but he was hoping for the best. He had made up his mind. He needed things to change. And change always started at the roots. And there it was, the beginning of a new adventure. Who knew where it might take him?

 

*~*~* Day 23

 

Jun looked baffled as he saw his friends and lover collectively sitting around one of the big round tables of the pia.no.man. Ohno had called him over to help with some minor renovations, but apparently something very different was going on.

 

“Jun,” Ohno greeted him cheerfully, waving him over to sit with them.

 

Jun couldn’t help an eerie feeling creeping up on him.

 

“What is this?” he asked warily.

 

“Come, sit with us,” Sho invited him warmly and his calm voice did soothe Jun a bit.

 

He sat at the table with everybody looking at him for a long moment in silence. The eerie feeling came back and he felt highly uncomfortable. He didn’t really know what to do, though, so he too just sat there silently, waiting for whatever was to come.

 

“Jun,” Ohno finally began, “first of all, you know that we all love you, deeply and dearly.”

 

Oh god, that did not start very well. Conversations that began like this were very likely to be very uncomfortable or unsettling.

 

“And we really don’t want you to change in anyway,” Aiba contributed readily.

 

Sho sighed deeply. Those guys were beating around the bush hard and he could see that they were confusing Jun, making him feel insecure.

 

“The thing is,” Sho spoke up, his voice dominant, but calm, “we think, Jun, that it is time for you to move on to something. We all understand that you needed your time away from everything and you had it, but the thing with being away from everything is that everything is away from you and that… is just not a good thing. Not permanently. Remember, we talked about this before. You should try to set goals again, plan things, make yourself at home in your life again.”

 

Jun shifted uncomfortably, looking around his friends. “You’ve been talking about me like this?”

 

Nino wanted to say something, but Sho beat him to it. “Everyone is worried for you, Jun,” he tried to ease Jun’s mind. “We talk about you because we want to figure out how we can help.”

 

Jun sighed. “I… I understand. And I appreciate your efforts. But there’s nothing you can do, really. There’s no telling whether if I set out again the same thing won’t happen all over.”

 

“You can’t know what’s going to happen,” Sho gave him. “But it’s worth trying.”

 

“How do you know?” Jun asked in his oh-so familiar bitchy attitude.

 

Sho gaped at that. “How do I…? How do I know? Like, seriously? Jun, if anyone, I should know. When I left Tokyo I felt miserable. My marriage had gone down the drain and I was questioning whether I would ever find love and know what it is. I thought maybe I would never experience it, I thought something was wrong with me, because I just couldn’t get there. But then I met you. And you might not have seen much of it, but I absolutely had a big inner turmoil. I’m still feeling some of it, really. I am having a hard time trying to understand, trying to find the courage to see myself in that new light. And yes, I have to rethink many things concerning myself and my life, I need to redefine myself. These things can happen to anyone at any time, but the fact that things change, or that you might find yourself changing, doesn’t mean it’s always going to be disastrous. Bad things can happen. But good things can happen too. And I actually wanted to leave this bit of information for the end of this, but I want to show you that things can work out. I have already reconsidered many things and I want to let you know that I decided not to go back to Tokyo, but to stay here. I’ll stay with you, if you want me, but I’ll also stay just by myself, because I have found a lot of new things here and I found that they benefit me and I want to keep it that way. Big part of that was you, you know. You made me see so many new things and there is still so much that you can give, not just me, but everybody and I am sure that you will profit from sharing, that you will bloom when given new opportunities.”

 

Jun stared at Sho in disbelief. “You… you’re staying?”

 

“I am,” Sho nodded. “I’ve already told my superior about it and he agreed to let me work here and reduce my worktime according to the small project I’ll be managing here.”

 

“Wait, you already have a project here?” Jun asked.

 

There was so much happening, Jun didn’t know what to say, or what to feel even. Sho would not leave. Sho would not leave him. What did that mean? How was he supposed to feel about that? Should he be happy? He thought he should. But then, what about his isolated little bubble? Sho would not fit into it permanently, he knew that much and as delighted as Jun was, he was still fearful, wondering if he was ready, if he was willing to actually face the world again, where things he did had consequences and where his decisions made a difference. He had stayed away from any kind of impact he could have had on anything, or anyone, for so long that he felt utterly overwhelmed by the many possibilities.

 

“Jun,” Ohno tried again. “Look, we’re not forcing you.”

 

“We actually are,” Nino objected. When Jun gaped at him, Nino gave him an apologetic smile. “Please know that we absolutely feel guilty for… well, for not giving you much of a choice with this, but we talked about it long and thoroughly and we decided that in the end it’ll be the option that will cause the least pain to everyone, so please forgive us.”

 

Jun gasped for air. “Okay, you guys are freaking me out. What is happening?”

 

“Easy, Jun,” Ohno tried to calm him. “It’s already done. But there is no need to worry. It’s gonna be alright, you will see.”

 

What?!” Jun demanded. “What is gonna be alright? What is already done?”

 

Ohno and Sho locked eyes for a second and Sho nodded at Ohno, signaling to him that he should continue to explain.

 

“I sold everything,” Ohno explained. “The bar, the beach, the boat.”

 

Jun gaped at that. “You sold the beach? Your boat?!” He shook his head. “I don’t get it. Why?”

 

“To give back to you what’s yours,” Ohno told him.

 

Jun’s face hardened at the new information. “I told you, I don’t want it anymore. And if you think you can force me back to Tokyo by selling the beach, so I can’t live there anymore…”

 

“Jun, I understand that this is a lot to take in, but please try not to jump to conclusions,” Ohno said calmly. “Sho just told you that he actually wants to stay here, didn’t he? So there are no plans for anyone to go to Tokyo.”

 

Jun fell silent at that. He had no idea where all of what his friends were telling him was going, so he could just listen to Ohno as he continued.

 

“Now, as I explained, I sold everything and got your money back. Actually, I got back a bit more, because we have pretty good conditions right now. Anyway, the money is already invested in something new. Most of it anyway.”

 

Before Jun could ask what all of that meant Sho pulled out a small folder from under the table and flipped it open. A number of colorful sketches were spread out on the table. They showed a building from several angles and also some room interiors.

 

“This is just a first draft from our design department,” Sho explained.

 

“What is this?” Jun asked, tipping his head to the side slightly as he looked at the pictures with actual interest.

 

“Your new restaurant,” Sho told him. “It’ll be built right over there, with this bar as the extension.”

 

“A restaurant,” Jun muttered. Then he shook his head again. “I told you, I don’t want…”

 

“Before you go and und undo everything that’s been arranged,” Sho cut in quickly, “which you can, I have made sure of that, please hear us out.”

 

“Sho-chan’s plan is really good,” Aiba promised. “We all think it’s a brilliant idea.”

 

“Well, brilliant might not be the word all of us would be using,” Nino contributed. “But he did a good job. And in the end we all conspired against you on this.”

 

“We did not,” Ohno opposed.

 

“Well, we did in a way,” Sho admitted. “But we did it as your friends, Jun. And friends do things for each other, even when they know they might get a good kick in the butt. And I know that you are angry right now. You have every right to. I know I’d be furious. But I ask you again, please hear us out.”

 

“What more do you have?” Jun asked and he sounded broken.

 

“This _can_ be your new restaurant. If you want to look at this outline here, this is a business plan that I worked out myself, so I dare say that it will be damned accurate and considering all things I could take into account after talking to our catering specialists, you could have a maximum of three cooking days per week and still cash out sufficiently. Here’s a weekly plan,” Sho added, presenting a new sheet of paper. “But everything would be on your conditions. You can choose your own routine. This is just one possible way of doing it.”

 

“It’s basically your dream come true,” Aiba cheered enthusiastically. “You can cook. I mean, you love cooking, we all know that.”

 

Jun bit his lip, looking at the sketches and outlines. Then his gaze returned to Sho.

 

“Why did you do all that?” he asked.

 

“I wanted to know what’s possible,” Sho explained. “I know you would have told me no had I asked you if you wanted to get into the matter again, so I did the research on my own. I know it was trespassing on your grounds. I did it anyway. This is the result.”

 

“So, what do you say?” Nino asked. “After all the effort that has gone into it, will you just leave us hanging?”

 

“We can’t make Jun decide on behalf of what we’ve done,” Sho said sharply. “He never asked for any of this. In fact, we really invaded his private space. He doesn’t owe us anything.”

 

Jun sighed. “It’s not that I’m not grateful. It… I mean, it sounds good. It looks good on paper too. But won’t it ultimately be the same all over again?” he asked, looking lost and scared. “Let’s say it works out, let’s assume that we hit it off right and it’ll be a success and people will come and the place will be popular… then what? There will be demand and then…”

 

“Jun,” Sho chuckled, his hand reaching out to soothingly caress over the back of Jun’s hand. “I understand that after what you experienced you’re actually scared of success, but let me tell you, demand is actually a very good thing. Let there be demand. I can handle that for you and I guarantee you that it doesn’t have to result in overworking yourself. I know company management by heart and even though it’s been a while, I can manage small business too.”

 

Jun stared at that. “Is… is that what you meant earlier? About having a project here?”

 

Sho smiled at him. “If you want me, I’ll have you as my exclusive client.”

 

“Your workload would be less than half of what you’re covering now,” Jun argued.

 

“Indeed,” Sho nodded. “Even when I take up all the things I usually direct at other people for assistance it won’t be much more than part time.”

 

“How could you be okay with that?” Jun asked.

 

“Well, when I live here, I dare say that my expenses will decrease drastically,” Sho said happily. “I won’t be needing much.”

 

“But…” Jun muttered. “You like your lifestyle. You like your condo. You like your exclusive wardrobe.”

 

“I don’t like any of that as much as you,” Sho let him know. “In fact, I have found a number of things much more enjoyable with you than a high-end fashion suit.” His face turned slightly stern when he continued. “There is one thing, though. I’m not gonna live in that trailer of yours. Here’s something I’ve thought up. I have some savings, we could use them and have our own little home here.” When Jun did not answer, but merely stared at Sho, the latter felt embarrassed. “Will you listen to me, rambling about living here with you, when I don’t even know how you feel about things. I mean, I can imagine that all of this is huge right now. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t suggest such a thing right now. There is no pressure. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. You can take your time to think about all of this.”

 

Silence filled the room. Sho had spilled his heart out in front of Jun and had nothing more to say. Jun was still processing all the things he’d been flooded with. The rest of his friends had nothing more to contribute and were waiting for Jun’s reaction. A minute passed, still nobody said a word. Another minute.

 

“How much more time should I take?” Jun asked suddenly. He looked around the group of his friends. “Sometimes… I don’t even understand why you still put up with me. I mean…”

 

“Oh, don’t be a whiner, now,” Nino said, rolling his eyes. “We all come with shortcomings. Big deal. We love you and we’re not gonna be bitchy about something like that.”

 

Jun snorted at that. “Awww, you little love-ball.”

 

“Actually, that might be the nicest things I’ve ever heard leave that mouth,” Sho agreed.

 

“Maybe we should give Jun a break now,” Aiba suggested. “This has been a lot.”

 

“Agreed,” Ohno nodded.

 

Jun sighed. “If you really want to do this, then pull through.”

 

“It’s about what you want, Jun,” Sho told him.

 

“And yet you did all of this without telling me,” Jun argued. “You know that I am too ruined to get things going, that’s why you set this up. Now that you’ve already worked all of this out, invested money into this project already… it’s like there’s already a new life right in this room, just waiting to be tackled, if I have the strength to.”

 

“You’re afraid you’re not strong enough?” Ohno asked.

 

“I’m afraid that… what if I fail?” Jun asked. “What if I disappoint you?”

 

“This might sound very cliché,” Sho chuckled, “but you can’t disappoint us. If it doesn’t work out, then it doesn’t work out. If we fail, we fail together. I doubt that it won’t work out, but well, it is a possibility. Still, I’m there with you all the way. I think we all are. The trailer will always be here to come back to. It’s not going anywhere.”

 

Jun smiled at that. “Well, maybe it is time. I…” He broke off. “I’m sorry, I can’t say thank you just yet. I mean, I understand what you’ve been doing for me and it doesn’t go unnoticed.”

 

“We get it,” Nino said evenly and with that he swiftly left the table to disappear behind the bar.

 

Everybody looked after him, wondering if he was just being his usual difficult self, or actually annoyed. They had invested quite a lot, after all. Sho had not expected Jun to be too enthusiastic, but he could understand if Nino was disappointed. Things would need to ease out again before they could actually continue together. Sho was hopeful, but he couldn’t blame Nino for wanting more for a positive reaction. For a second Sho wondered whether he had put too much on this group of people he only just got to know, if he had messed things up while meaning well.

 

There was a loud clunking sound and everybody’s head swished around to find Nino standing at the bar, a huge tray in front of him with a rather big number of what looked like shots on it.

 

“Well, I say now we celebrate,” Nino suggested.

 

Jun laughed at that. “Celebrate what?”

 

“We celebrate that we’re here,” Nino said decisively.

 

For a second nothing happened. Then Ohno got up from his seat.

 

“I say that’s a good enough reason,” he nodded.

 

“If Nino’s giving out free drinks,” Aiba grinned, getting up as well.

 

“Nobody said anything about free,” Nino objected. “I’m still running this place.”

 

“Wait, wasn’t I running the place?” Ohno asked.

 

“You owned it,” Nino explained teasingly. “But I’m running it.”

 

“Still, one free round?” Ohno suggested.

 

“Oh, very well,” Nino shrugged.

 

Sho smiled at the scene, thinking that the sentiment was definitely good. He took Jun by the hand and got up from his seat. Jun followed suit readily and so they joined their friends at the bar and they sure did celebrate long into the night. What better thing than celebrating life?

 

*~*~*~ Day 419

 

The lean body of the restaurant lay silently in the bay as the sun was still rising up over the horizon. The open terrace was getting cleaned already, the truck that had brought the food supplies for the day was just leaving. Food was being sorted in the kitchen and pots and pans prepared for heavy using. The bar… was still closed, of course, but even so there was already movement in it. It was a rather usual working day at the “Big Escape”. One of three cooking days of that week.

 

“Nino, have you set up the cocktail menu for tonight?” Sho asked.

 

“All finished,” Nino announced. “There you go.”

 

He handed a sheet of paper to Sho, who was pleased with the selection, but not so pleased with the design. He sighed.

 

“I told you,” he scolded Nino, “we don’t put up single prices. If they don’t buy the flatrate, they’ll be in for a surprise.”

 

Nino groaned. “Okay, I’ll change it in a bit.”

 

“Before noon,” Sho pressed the matter.

 

“I’ll have it changed by the time Jun’s up and around,” Nino teased.

 

Sho chuckled at that. “We all know that Jun is not a morning person. Plus, he’s cooking. We’re helping. We can do these things now and Jun can come when he’s slept well and feels refreshed.”

 

“How you two ever have sex is beyond me, really,” Nino grinned. “You’re hardly ever in bed at the same time.”

 

Sho grinned right back at him. “I’ll tell you a secret: You can have sex in many places besides a bed.”

 

Nino made a face. “Urgh, gross.”

 

Sho laughed at that. “Oh, come on, like you haven’t… like… on a boat, perhaps?” he suggested.

 

Nino blushed furiously. With a jerking gesture he ripped the cocktail menu from Sho’s hand.

 

“I’ll change this now,” he announced and swiftly left.

 

Sho chuckled. “Still so shy about it.”

 

“You wouldn’t believe what an animal he really is in bed in comparison,” Ohno stated.

 

“Lucky you,” Sho offered, now grinning at Ohno.

 

Lucky us,” Ohno grinned right back.

 

They high-fived and laughed happily. Then they finished up the groceries and Sho went to check the dishes while Ohno made sure that the boats were clean and in perfect shape. They couldn’t take any chances, come the night they would accommodate a number of no less than 68 guests. They were fully booked on every available night and their waiting list was about three months long. The announcement that Jun would enter the kitchen again had had huge impact and people happily cued in to experience both the unique cooking as well as the unique setting. The restaurant was built right over the bay, which now belonged to Jun. Amazing sunsets could be experienced on the open terrace and lovely atmosphere in the big dining room inside.

 

After their first big success they had organized a small accommodation facility for people to spend the night. While they were always working in cooperation, in order to make sure that no unnecessary pressure came up, the accommodation was organized completely by Aiba and his soon-to-be wife Ayako. Sho had absolutely not expected that to happen, but when his ex-wife and daughter finally came to Okinawa after New Year to see him, Ayako had fallen in love with Aiba almost instantly. She also liked the island and loved their group of friends dearly. Maya had visited the pia.no.man for just five minutes and announced that she wanted to live there – much to Nino’s dismay, but after just a little bit they too became friends.

 

It was still true, Sho found. The entire world could change just overnight. For better or worse. But for now, things couldn’t have been better and he knew that as long as he had Jun he would have days filled with happiness and nights filled with love and kisses. After spending almost all of his money on their new home he couldn’t afford big expenses, but everything he had was so valuable, he would never trade it for any money in the world. And just as Sho thought that, his own personal sun rose up as Jun came rushing into the room, quickly grabbing an apron and applying it.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he scolded Sho. “I told you I have long-time preparations today.”

 

“Good morning to you too,” Sho offered sweetly.

 

Jun sighed, but still placed a small peck to Sho’s lips. “Seriously, though, I have to get going already.”

 

“Alright, then, you do your thing,” Sho offered, “and I’ll get you a big cup of coffee, how about that?”

 

“Thanks,” Jun smiled.

 

And there it was, Jun’s smile. A smile that was so different from the one Sho had seen when they first met. It was bright and honest and pure. A lovely sight. It gave you the feeling that everything in the world was just perfect, it had a warmth that reached right inside of you, healed you in a way that gave you complete ease. Sho smiled back. He wasn’t sure if his smile could convey like Jun’s did, but he sure hoped that he could make his partner feel just as loved as it was the other way around. In the end, Jun was not the only one who had escaped from a miserable life, he had helped Sho with his escape as well. His escape from his feelings, his distress, the people who had left him when he was in his biggest need. And Sho very much liked his escape. A quick escape it had been. A big escape – to just where he needed to be.


End file.
